WSS chapter 2 Ashley and Andros' lives after PRIS
by anyabar1987
Summary: title changed, figured I should reflect that this is a series of sequels that take place after Whose Sister is She? and Arlee Despised. I am updating the few straggling chapters that I had on my computer, can't guarentee that it will be updated after that but I am going to try and give this story some form of an ending.
1. Mission: Bring Family for the holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power rangers, I do however own any characters that you don't recognize

AN: the title may change on this story just as a warning normally I have titles all straigtened out but for this story a title has evaded me so feel free to make a title suggestion if one comes to you as you are reading the story.

AN1: if you have not read either Arlee despised or Whose sister you will probably have a hard time following the story line here. reading Arlee despised would be the best bet because somehow when writing this Arlee took the front page even though I had intended thsi to be a sequel to whose sister but you do learn some about what is going on in Aaron's life.

As Andros promised it was the week before Christmas and he was on his way to pick up Arlee. He was also going to get Aaron and Zhane's parents.

Upon their return to Earth Andros and Ashley had found that Ashley's father was going to move into a house and transferred the rent to them. Right now they slept each slept in separate bedrooms but that would be changing very shortly. Ashley had celebrated her eighteenth birthday exactly a moth before and they were planning a small wedding on New Years.

Bill had bought a house a short distance away and Aaron was living with him there. There was a two bedroom apartment attached to the house and that was where Karone and Zhane lived.

A former ranger had pulled some strings and gotten Zhane, Karone and himself citizenship. Karone faked her age so she was now seventeen and graduated from school. She didn't like the idea of being sent to an Earth school being a fact that she knew more then what they would attempt to teach her.

But it was now almost time for Christmas and Andros _Had_ promised Arlee that she could come and stay with him for Christmas then as he was leaving Aaron asked if while there he could pick up her and Zhane's parents.

He had to admit it felt strange piloting the ship without anyone but Alpha and D.E.C.A present but Ashley stayed behind to straighten her room and set up the air mattress in the room for Arlee to sleep on. Between work and her father supporting them they were fairly well off, Ashley was also taking night courses to at least get the experience she needed having dropped out of college full time so she could work full time.

He had gotten a job working for the security detail that serviced their building and the surrounding apartment buildings. He enjoyed it and the hours had been flexible so he could spend the most time with Ashley possible.

He was going to arrive about an hour earlier then the scheduled time that Arlee would meet him at the landing site. That would give him time to run back to his parent's house and drop off the wedding invitation. He didn't want them to come because of the way they treated Ashley but she had insisted that they extend the invitation to them so they wouldn't feel left out.

When he landed he headed straight for the house hoping that it being the afternoon his mother would be at a society meeting or something. But fate was against him and she was there and had no clue he was coming to pick up Arlee.

"Ah Andros, come to your senses and come running home to see if I will give you another chance?" she said standing up to meet him in the entry way. "well I am not sure I have a second chance for you."

"I am not here for second chances rather I had business to attend to, as well as picking up Arlee, she did tell you that she is going to spend the next few weeks with me and Ashley?" Andros said looking around nervously.

"No, no she didn't however much to my pleasure she is making herself scarce around my presence and not talking to me." Ankara said with a rude grin on her face." And I hope she stays silent until after I hand her to the first man I can get to accept such a rude little girl."

"Mother she is not a rude girl she is more mature then you are at times and that is saying a lot for her being not even being ten." Andros said protesting. He then deciding that she wasn't even worth it he turned on his heel and walked out the door throwing the invitation into the box that was for his father's messages.

When he arrived back at the ship to his surprise Arlee was already there with a small bag. Kina and Rabin were just arriving. They were half an hour early. "Andros you were early? Someone told me and I thought maybe I had made a mistake in the time so I came running right over here." Arlee greeted him by running right into him and hugging him.

"Hey Arlee I missed you, you have everything you are going to need while you stay with us?" she nodded and hugged him tighter. "What about you Kina, Rabin? He asked they nodded so he went and opened the door to the ship.

The ride back to earth and it is a pleasant ride a bit noisier what with Arlee all excited to be with her brother. Kina and Rabin sat silently and enjoyed the ride.

AN2: annoucing a baby naming contest. here is your chance to think of names for any and all children Ashley or other rangers may have in this story. I do have some of the children already named. The following rules only apply to Ashley however the rest of the children are fair game for any names you wish to suggest, just know in Cassie's case I am making this storyline a Cassie/Phantom pairing

Rules

at least one name for a girl must start with Katie (you will see why later) (in this case the name should have two names and the second should follow the following rule)

the name must be "Kerovian" (an unusual name that you don't normally hear all that often) (you can find these names on a baby name site)

Stay away from names that sound remotely like Andros or any of the parents names.

have fun creating names and if I like the name I may use it in the story. oh and as an afterthought I also need names for Carlos and TJ's future wives so if you can think of names to name them tell me please.

All names should be sent via PM, that way the names are only between me and the person whose idea it is.


	2. Innocence

disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, i do however own any characters you don't recognize from the story line of power rangers.

AN: come on peoples can you even theink of one name for me i have not gotten anything in the way of name suggestions.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Upon arriving on Earth and parking the ship at Nasada space port they teleported to his car which was in a parking lot not too far from the station

Arriving at the car Arlee looked at it never having seen a car before. "Andros what is it?" she walked around it and poked it to see if it moved.

Kina and Rabin laughed. They had seen images of cars before having been rangers. "It is a car Arlee," Kina laughed, "and it is most likely your brothers. People on Earth drive them instead of walking or riding galaxy gliders."

"Oh? Is it really yours Andros?" Arlee asked as Andros was unlocking the car doors.

"Actually it is Ashley's we share a car." Andros opened the door and offered Arlee a seat in the back seat. He then offered Kina and Rabin the choice of the front seat or the other backseat. When they were all situated Andros started the car and they drove off I will drop you and Kina off first," Andros said to Rabin who had taken the front seat.

It was only a short drive to the house which was on the edge of town

And Andros got out and walked to the door with Kina and Rabin when the door opened and Zhane and Aaron ran out followed by Bill and lastly by Karone who was felling a little under the weather with a cold.

After making sure that everything was in order Andros returned to the car where Arlee had stayed afraid to get out because of the air which had startled her before she had got into the car and now that the car was warm she didn't want to leave. Also she was finding the white stuff that covered the ground quite suspicious. Although Andros had assured her that the snow wouldn't hurt her and that it was worse farther north.

When they arrived in the parking lot and Arlee saw all the cars and the big building that was way bigger then the house Aaron and Zhane lived in. "Andros I thought you said you had only one car yet I see at least twenty here. And you must be very rich here on earth cause that is a big house."

"Arlee, Ashley and I are only two of many people who live here. We live in a small apartment on the second floor which is just big enough for the two of us and a guest or two." Andros said going up to the door of the building and opening the door. Together they walked up the stairs to the second floor and down the hallway to the third door on the left.

As she walked in she noticed the small but cozy appearance and how warm and happy it made her feel. Andros must be happy to live here with Ashley. She smelt some wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. But felt herself drawn to the window so she walked over and starred out the window and watched two children that from this angle seemed to be about her age playing in the snow rolling balls and stacking them. "Andros what are those children doing?" She turned around quick not seeing Andros at first,"Andros?" she yelled.

Andros quickly came out of Ashley's room where he had set her bag and walked over to her. "Don't worry you can't exactly get lost in this apartment there are only five rooms and you are in the largest."

"Oh," Arlee said wiping the toe of her shoe in a circle on the ground and stared at it. Andros placed a hand on her shoulder and asked telepathically what she had wanted. This surprised her because Andros almost always preferred to speak to her out loud. But she assumed it was to relax her which he could do better in her mind then by voice. "I was just wondering what those two children are doing?"

Andros laughed, "They are building a snowman. Maybe if the snow is still good tomorrow Ashley and I can teach you." Arlee looked at him and smiled liking that idea. Not as scared of the snow as she was a few minutes before. "Come on dinner should be ready by now." They walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter which served as their dinning room table.

Arlee looked at her plate curiously which was filled with these strange long noodles and covered with heaps of red sauce and round balls sitting on top of the pile. "Andros what is it?"

Ashley answered, "Arlee it is called spaghetti and is really good. Try it, I am sure you will like it." Arlee looked at Ashley and then down at the plate and picked up her spoon and tried to take a heap only to have in fall back on the plate. She looked at Ashley questionably. "Here try this," and Ashley reached over and twirled a little bit on Arlee's fork.

Arlee took the fork and took a bite and smiled. Then she stabbed one of the balls to find that it was a type of ground meat and it was good. She wolfed down the meal as fast as she could, enjoying every bite. Ashley laughed and gladly put more on her plate when she was done. That was finished off as well.

After dinner Arlee explored around and after a while came and sat down with Ashley and Andros as they watched a movie on the television. When the clock read ten o'clock she started to feel really tired and asked if she could go to bed. Ashley of course said yes and showed her which bed was going to be hers. As soon as her head hit the pillow and her body was laid out on the air mattress she was asleep.


	3. life in the apartment

Disclaimer: go back and read the previous chapter for the disclaimer, I can guarentee it has not changed.

LLLL

When Arlee awoke in the morning she found that Ashley was already up and out of the room. A glance at the clock showed it to be after nine in the morning. She got up and stretched. She must have been really tired. Upon exiting the room she found Ashley sitting on the rug with a box.

"Oh good you are up," Ashley said inviting Arlee over to the box. "Could you try this on it is an old jacket of mine. Last night I realized that you didn't have any really warm clothes so I called my mother and she brought some of my old clothes by on her way to work." She handed Arlee a jacket and Arlee slid her arms into it then buttoned it up. "Good it fits now at least I know you won't freeze when we go outside. If you would like to go back into the room and try the clothes on to make sure they fit. I also have a pair of boots that seem to be about the same size as your shoes. But if those don't fit I can get you another pair because my mother brought over two pairs."

"Where is Andros?" Arlee asked as she licked up the box.

"Andros is at work. He will be back in a few hours. But if you get to scared he is just down stairs in the security office."

Looking questioningly at Ashley, "But being a ranger is Andros' job same as it is yours right."

"No Arlee here being a ranger is a secret and you can't tell anyone unless you know who they are or we tell you it is alright. Here we are just ordinary people trying to make a living and fighting evil on the side. Not all the people on earth embrace the power rangers, actually in some places and to some people we are just a myth or an urban legend." Ashley said shaking her head, "Sometimes I wish the people knew; it would make our lives much easier. Now go get changed into some of those clothes and I will get some stuff for breakfast."

Arlee did as she was told and came out wearing a pair of sweatpants and a striped sweater. As Ashley had said Arlee found her in the kitchen with a couple of boxes sitting in front of her a bowl and a jug of that creamy white stuff from last nights dinner. Ashley had told her that it was milk but it didn't look anything like the milk on KO-35. "What is for breakfast?"

"Well today I thought we would have cereal, I waited till you got up so you wouldn't have to eat alone." She then indicated to the boxes, "we have rice crispies, fruit loops which just so you know don't have an ounce of fruit in them. We also have cheerio's, cap'n crunch and my favorite coco pebbles."

"What is Andros' favorite?" she asked Ashley pointed to the cheerios. "Just like Andros to like the stuff that looks the healthiest. Could I try the coco pebbles?"

Ashley poured two bowls and passed one to Arlee. She then poured some milk on in the bowl and passed the jug to Arlee. Arlee mimicked Ashley however she got to much milk in the bowl. Ashley laughed and helped clean it up, "its ok don't worry I do that all the time when I am not paying attention. When it was cleaned up they started to eat and Arlee enjoyed the cereal.

Ashley managed to keep Arlee busy all morning and at noon when Andros came back in she didn't even notice because Ashley had her busy with a project. "Alright Ashley, where is my sister and what did you do to her?" he asked questionably. However just after he said is she ran from the kitchen and rammed into him hugging him as she had the day before and anytime he had been gone more then a day.

"You said you would be here with me yet you weren't here when I got up." Arlee whined.

"sorry I had to work, I had hoped you would've been up before I left but I see you slept in and Ashley has done a good job keeping you occupied," he then noticed what she was wearing "where did these come from?"

"Ashley gave them to me she said they used to be hers." Arlee said running over to get the jacket as well, "she also gave me this."

"Ashley where did you get all of this stuff?" Andros said kissing her on the cheek and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I called my mother last night after dinner remember? She brought them by early this morning before you were even out of bed. If she is going to stay with us a couple of weeks she is going to need appropriate clothing. Anytime she comes to stay with us I can get stuff, my mother never threw any of my old clothes away so it is all packed up at her house."

"Your mother and father don't live together?" Arlee asked "I this common practice here on Earth?"

"Well sort of Arlee. People on earth marry of their own accord parents hardly ever have a say in who their children marry. Sometimes a couple will get married and then a few years down the road they realize that it was a big mistake and they cannot get along. So they divorce and go on with their lives." Ashley explained

"Oh so it is sort of like on KO-35 if a man catches his wife doing something illegal or against the marriage agreements they can request for someone to come in and divide up their belongings and send the wife packing." Arlee asked

"I guess you could be right." Ashley said looking to Andros who was nodding.

"How about we have lunch so I can get back to work, I get off at four today. Then we can go out and build a snowman. Go shopping, and maybe eat out." Andros asked. "I am sure you two can find something to do here till then"

They all went into the kitchen where Ashley had been making tuna-fish sandwiches. When they sat down Andros noticed a whole bunch of cut up paper on the counter. "Ashley taught me to make paper snowflakes to decorate the windows." Arlee said excitedly.

After lunch Andros went back down stairs while Ashley put a Christmas special on TV and went into the kitchen and started to bake. Arlee watched with interest, the show that was on was the little drummer boy. At two Ashley came out and asked if Arlee would like to help her with something.

"Part of my families Christmas tradition was making cookies and delivering them while fresh to the neighbors so I thought I would go and make a round around the building and give families here some cookies." Ashley said showing Arlee the baskets of cookies. "Would you like to help me?"

"Sure!" Arlee said with a smile and she grabbed a basket and they walked out of the apartment. They went to the elevator and started on the fifth floor which was the top floor.

Starting with the first door Ashley knocked on it and when someone answered she introduced herself and Arlee and which apartment number she lived in. The woman who answered looked overjoyed at company.

"Oh you're the wife of that nice security guard. Well it is nice to finally meet you dearie, please will you come in an sit for a moment, I don't have much company. This must be your daughter she is so lovely although I find it strange your husband never mentioned any children whenever he help me in."

"Oh Andros and I are not married, not yet anyway. We are engaged to marry. This is his little sister she is spending the holidays with us, just got in last night." Ashley said handing the woman a couple cookies.

"Thank-you and God bless dearie." The woman said as she shut the door

"I will have to make note to come back when we have a bi more time and talk, she seems so lonely." Ashley said as they knocked on the next door. The same went for each door although none of the people seemed to have as much time to talk although all thanked them for the cookies.

By the time they got down to the third floor Arlee was getting a little bored. That was until they came to the door of an apartment and there was screaming and kicking coming from inside. There were the two children that Arlee had seen from the window inside and when their mother opened the door for Ashley and Arlee she looked really tired.

"Hello," the women asked grumpily. Ashley introduced herself and Arlee like she had at every door. After she gave the women the cookies the two children who it turned out were the same age as Arlee came running to the door. They were twins a girl and a boy and their names were Erin and Shane. They asked Arlee if she would like to play with them.

"Ashley, can I play with them?" Arlee asked in a very polite manner.

"I don't know ask their mother." Ashley whispered to Arlee.

"Ma'm may I stay and play with your children. I am visiting Ashley and my brother and I don't really know anyone around here."

"Why what a good mannered child you are, sure you may, maybe you will be good for those two." The woman exclaimed.

"Alright Arlee I will come back after Andros gets back from work and get you." Ashley said taking the basket from her hands. "Have fun and remember what I told you ok?"

"Yes Ashley." The woman showed Arlee in and the two kids grabbed her hands and showed her the room that they shared.

Arlee thought it weird that they shared a room but decided on not saying anything. For all she knew that was the way it was done on Earth and she could give herself away as not being from earth.

Shane looked at her, "we were playing superheroes and monsters You want to play with us. It was my turn to be the superhero and you can be my sidekick."

"Al-alright, I have never played superhero before though." Arlee stuttered.

Erin smiled, "it is alright it is easy all you have to do is take this toy gun and pretend to shoot me."

"Shoot you! I could never." Arlee looked astonished.

"Not really, you just pretend this gun only fires foam darts but we have lost all the darts so you just pretend."

"Uh ok. Do you mean make-believe?" she looked questioningly

"It is the same thing isn't it?" Shane and Erin asked in unison.

"So what are your special talents?" Shane asked

"Um I know some Martial arts." Arlee asked slightly confused.

"No Shane meant can your super hero character fly, can it turn invisible, what can it do?" Erin asked.

"you know karate for real though?" Shane asked his eyes getting wide. "Mom won't let us learn she says it will make us even rowdier then we are now even though one of the power rangers once said that Karate was a way to develop self-self–discipline, I think that is the word." Shane said.

"Yah it is Arlee agreed guessing that Karate was a form of martial arts, just an Earth version. "Oh my special powers I guess is that I can…" she paused she was going to say read minds but she knew she could pick up on some real thoughts and that if she was to really read their minds they would get suspicious of her. "I can run really fast, remembering what Ashley had told her about one of the turbo powers that she had, had as a turbo ranger."

"Cool so can we play now?" Erin asked but before she could get an answer Shane was on top of her trying to pin her to the ground. She got away and Arlee chased after her. However although the other two were screaming she ran and played quietly, she had been raised not to make a noise when in a house other then talking and she found these two very rambunctious.

After a while Erin noticed that she wasn't screaming like her brother was. "Why don't you scream? The whole point in the game is to be loud and noisy."

"I don't know how to be loud, it isn't allowed where I come from, where I come from I was expected to sit in a chair quietly and listen to my elders. Or help around the house, only get loud and noisy when I was in the park with my classmates and even then it was never to the extent that you are screaming and that was out of doors." Arlee exclaimed meekly.

"It must have been a very boring place." Erin said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"No not really it was lots of fun, the people there are really nice, more then I can say for some of the people in this building, I couldn't believe how rude one gentleman on the floor above you was, It was all I could do from going and hiding from his rudeness. But in my village there are always festivities going on in the town square. Whether the boys demonstrating how much they know of Martial arts trying to attract the attention of the military leaders or the girls showing off their dance skills. Everyone learns both but the girls don't show off their skills only a few select girls join the military and then they are among the most honored." Arlee explained.

"Wow except for the being quiet and minding manners part I wouldn't mind going there. Where are you from" Erin asked.

"Uh" glancing around the living room trying to get a clue of what she should tell them; spotting a flyer for the Caribbean. She remembered what her father had told her of what he knew, and he had somehow known the Caribbean was a sea full of small islands. "It is a really small obscure Island in the Caribbean, hardly anyone has heard of it and the name is hard for me to pronounce." She crossed her fingers hoping that that would be good enough.

"Oh ok.' They said not really caring that fib had evidently been enough information for them. Arlee sighed she had never once before fibbed and it felt very strange and wrong although Ashley had told her she would have to make up a cover story if she ever talked with anyone and they asked where she was from.

Just then Ashley knocked at the door and erin ran to the door to let her in. " Hey Arlee it is almost four, I just got done delivering the cookies, I know I said I would come and get you when Andros got off work but I figured I would ask if you wanted to come back now and we could make a special surprise for Andros with the left over cookies."

"Sure" and she ran to Ashley and took her hand and waved goodbye to the twins. As they walked back into their apartment she looked at "Ashley, are all children on Earth as strange as those two? All they did was scream and use phrases that I was unfamiliar with. Is Karate the same as martial Arts?"

Ashley laughed as her questions kept coming and she did her best to answer all of them, not sure with some of the terminology she used. It had been difficult to understand Andros at first but she had learned and so had he. But Arlee hadn't spent much time with her brother since then and had not picked up on the same terminology from Andros.

Arlee settled down and they Ashley brought out some frosting and they frosted some of the plain sugar cookies that had been left over. Ashley then gave her one and one bite and she was smiling at the taste.


	4. sweet things and christmas shopping

Disclaimer: go back and read it in the first chapter

Ok I am giving everyone an early christmas present even though it seemed hardly anyone looked at the last chapter and I only got one review for it I am feeling generous so here it is. could as a christmas present to me whoever reads this story review it for me. I have been saying this since the beginning that i would appreciate what you have to say.

Andros walked in the door; the long hours on Saturdays were the only thing he disliked about his job. He and Ashley were content for now though. He had gotten his schedule and he had gotten Christmas off but the rest of the week he worked the same time as Ashley which would mean that Arlee would be left in the apartment by herself while he worked. Luckily if she had any problems he was just down stairs but what could he say he was the over protective brother.

He heard her laughing from the kitchen and walked in to find his two favorite girls with milk and frosted Christmas cookies. "May I join you two?" he asked as Arlee came over and grabbed his hand

"Here I made you a special one." She said showing him one that was coated with a ton of frosting and decorations.

"I tried to tell her it was too much but she insisted on an extra sweet one for her favorite brother." Ashley laughed as he tried to pick it up without it making a mess.

"I like it here even if the other children are strange." Arlee said

"What?" Andros questioned her at her random remark.

"I just spent the last hour playing with two kids up stairs, they are really loud and love to scream a lot, but they are pretty nice. They are twins and guess what there names are?"

"Andros thought he knew of the two she was speaking of they had only been her a month and some of the people on their floor had complained about how rowdy they were on the first day. Although they had toned it down they were still quite loud. He decided to let Arlee tell him though."

"Andros their names are Erin and Shane isn't that funny. It almost sounds like Aaron and Zhane." She giggled

After they had finished Ashley told Arlee to go get the jacket and boots and another pair of pants on. When she returned Ashley placed a hat on her head and some gloves on her hands. Then she and Andros did the same and they went outside. They only spent a half hour outside but in that time Arlee learned so many different ways to play with snow. They didn't want to disappoint her and tell her that this snow would most likely disappear on the next day or two, It was only by a miracle that it was still on the ground from the snow storm three days ago.

They went back inside and changed before heading out the door once again. Once in the car which Ashley now drove, she explained to Arlee that they were going to go to the mall and get a few presents for friends and family. If she wanted to get something small to give to other people she only had to ask. And that they would go later in the week to get things for each other.

Then Andros asked the fated question what were they going to do for dinner.

Ashley laughed and looked at him, "well I was thinking at first a fast-food restaurant but then I remembered that there is a Chinese place next to the mall and probably the best place to go seeing as a lot of food on KO-35 has similar characteristics with Chinese. Give Arlee a change instead of food that would be totally strange to her we could go there and splurge on a few plates similar to Kerovian dishes."

"That sounds like a good idea." Andros agreed. "How does that sound to you Arlee?"

"Umm it sounds good. I've liked your food Ashley but I really want something I am familiar with." Arlee said making sure she wasn't hurting Ashley's feelings.

"Shall we eat first?" Ashley asked when they were at a stoplight close to the mall. All the way there they had heard never ending questions from Arlee about almost everything they passed.

"Sure Ashley if you want to, I am not really hungry after that cookie, Arlee made me eat." He said rolling his eyes back towards the girl, she knew that perfectly well he didn't eat a lot of sugar which was probably why she had done it.

"Oh come on Andros, it was a joke, I actually wanted to for once in my life see you eat something extra sweat." Then she looked at Ashley, "Can we eat now?" she paused then said please in a very innocent way to apologize for being rude.

"Alright. We stuff our selves now and we walk around the mall like mad, no escalators, and we can burn off a few calories from the food." Andros said looking at Ashley, especially you or else you're not going to fit into your wedding dress.

Ashley laughed but Arlee looked at them, "you two are truly getting married an soon?"

Ashley looked at Andros "you didn't tell her?"

'No I figured we would tell her together but then we got busy and she was distracted by everything in the apartment, then today I was at work almost all day."

"Yes Arlee we are going to be getting married on New years Eve." Andros said.

"Andros what is New years Eve?" Arlee asked

"well it is the night that ends the current year and in the morning it will be a new year, It is kind of like bonfire night on KO-35 when everyone starts an bonfire and burns their old calendar."

"But that is months away" Arlee whined.

"I said it was similar I didn't say that it was at the same time. New years is a little under two weeks away" Andros said smiling

Once seated inside the restaurant Ashley and Andros looked at the menu and tried to pick out a few dishes that they thought was similar to a Kerovian dish. Ashley would describe it and Andros would tell her yes or no.

After about fifteen minutes they had several dishes picked out. And they decided to order small plates of each. When they came out Arlee gasped at a few recognizing them, she quickly piled a spoonful after spoonful on her own plate. She dropped the chopstick and started eating with the silverware provided after trying them and failing miserably with them.

They all ate a very filling meal, eating almost all of the contents of the dishes, with Arlee eating most of the stuff. When they finished they got up after paying the bill, and went to the car. "Arlee are you enjoying yourself so far this evening?"

"Mmhmm," she mumbled

At the mall as Andros had suggested they practically ran around the mall; only stopping at stores that interested them. Toward the end of their evening in the mall Ashley stopped in a bookstore and came out with three copies of the same book. It was a book on Chinese recipes. When asked she responded that one copy was for Aaron who had during her short stay on KO-35 had fallen in love with some of the dishes, one for Zhane and Karone, and she had splurged and gotten one for themselves.

At home Arlee collapsed on her bed. While Andros and Ashley stayed up and talked quietly in the living room. But when they did go to bed they went right away.

The next morning Andros teleported right to the ship and check for any messages and any signs that someone had been snooping around the ship. Though D.E.C.A wouldn't let anyone on without the pass code there were still a few military members who liked to snoop around and try to find out who the rangers were.

When he got back Ashley was up and had the artificial Christmas tree they were allowed to have in the apartment out and was trying to set it up. Arlee was still asleep evidently liking her sleep.

When she finally got up she asked what the tree was for and Ashley explained. They then had breakfast and decorated the tree. In all it was a pretty uneventful Sunday. They wrapped the presents purchased the night before.

Monday morning dawned clear and the snow had indeed to really show signs that it was disappearing. Arlee Woke up early for once and was sitting by the window when she saw the twins and a few other kids from either the first floor which she had not visited yet or another apartment building get on this long yellow thing. When Ashley came in after changing into her work clothes Arlee asked what it had been.

"That Arlee was probably a bus, the twins were most likely going to school. Now Arlee I am going to work and will be back at about two now feel free to help your self to anything in the fridge, Andros will be up at lunch time. You can watch T.V or read some of my books over there, feel free to use any of the art supplies and you can use the computer just don't use the internet unless I am here. If you have any problems Andros is just down stairs but only go to him in an emergency." Ashley instructed

Arlee nodded and acknowledged that she understood. Ashley exited out the door and with a wave she shut the door. For a few minutes she sat where she had been by the window door onto the balcony and watched Ashley drive off. She then got up and paced around the small apartment until she decide to watch some more of those Christmas specials that Ashley told her were always on. She had found them interesting if anything having never seen a TV before. When she turned on the TV to the channel it had been on the little drummer boy was just finishing up once again, so she decided to flip to another channel and see what was on and found the Adventures of Superman starting. She watched it for a half hour before turning back to the other channel and found how the Grinch stole Christmas on she found it funny and thought it sounded an awfully lot like an old fairy tale on KO-35. then after that Nestor the Long eared Donkey came on and she watched that as well. By the time it got over it was eleven thirty and she didn't want Andros to think she had watched the TV all morning so she went into her and Ashley's room and picked up a book.

The book she picked up seemed like an old book that had not been touched in years but had at one time been well loved. It was titled the first Christmas. It was a picture book and as she read she vaguely remembered having read it somewhere else at first she couldn't remember where, until she saw on Ashley's dresser a card that said library on it. She had heard it at a history exposition at the library before the war when someone came in who translated the great stories that they had been with them on KO-35 since the time before they were moved there by the Eltarians.

The rest of the day passed by rather slowly, at two Ashley returned and soon after that Andros got off for the day. At about three thirty there was a knock on the door and the twins stood there having just gotten back from school.

"Guess what, Arlee, our teacher asked us what we had done this weekend and we told her about you. She was quite interested and said that if you would like you could come in and visit tomorrow, tomorrow is only our Christmas party. Well not really only in the afternoon we have to clean out our desks and get the room ready for Christmas break. If you decide to come you only need a note saying you have your brother's permission." Erin said really excited

Shane then added, "For the Christmas party we are having a Yankee swap and though being a guest you don't have to bring anything to trade, we thought we would tell you so you don't have to be excluded." We are also supposed to bring something to share for food and I thought you could make if you knew how to make a dish from your country."

"Let me go ask Andros if I can," she turned and ran to his room where he was resting for a bit. "Andros the twins from upstairs just invited me to their school tomorrow, said their teacher is alright with it. Can I go? Can I go and see what an earth school is like?"

She had surprised Andros and quickly apologized for waking him from his nap. Apparently his shift had begun really early that morning because even though she had woken up early he had already gone down to work.

"What Arlee?" he asked

"Erin and Shane are at the door and want to know if I can go to school with them tomorrow. Their teacher is ok with me coming and actually encouraged them to invite me. All I would need is a note from you saying it were alright for me to be there?"

"Yes it is alright we will just go over tonight what you can and can't say there."

With that Arlee ran back to the door. "My brother says I can go."

"Alright our mother is driving us in, in the morning so we will come and get you ok?" Arlee nodded and shut the door as the twins went to their apartment. Ashley was going to go out shopping in just a few minutes. So Arlee tore into the kitchen and in the Chinese recipe book and found an easy recipe that was very similar to one of her favorite types of rolls. Copying down the ingredients she took it to Ashley. "Ashley I have been invited to Erin and Shane's school tomorrow for their Christmas party. They asked if I could make something to share and I found in the recipe book a recipe for my favorite type of desert roll. Could I go with you and get these things and also a small gift, they said I didn't need to bring really anything but I want to."

"Alright, sure I can tell you are really excited about this."

They went to the car and drove to the store where Arlee found everything she needed that Ashley said they didn't have in the kitchen. Then on their way out they stopped in the entertainment aisle and Ashley let Arlee pick out a movie or a book to wrap and take in.

When they got in to the Apartment Andros was in the kitchen looking at the recipe that lay open on the counter. "I see you are going to make some rolls to take in, just remember to make them half the size you normally do or no one is going to want to eat them because they will be too large."

"Yes Andros." Arlee smiled and looked innocently enough.

"So about what you are going to tell people where you are from, when you were with the twins did they ask you where you were from?" Arlee nodded, "Where did you say you were from."

"Well I didn't know so I saw a flyer in their living room for the Caribbean so I said a small obscure island in the Caribbean." Arlee said shrugging while Ashley helped her get the dishes out of the cabinets.

"Well I don't think too many people are going to buy that when you bring in a Chinese style recipe." Andros said "so how about we change it to a small island in the south pacific. Then we can make up the excuse that in your native tongue that you talk in the ocean sounds a lot like Caribbean and you messed up with the translation to English."

"But Andros are they going to buy that my English is better then the twins." Arlee frowned did I make too much of a mistake.

"No, just pretend that you only know so much and revert to Kerovian every know and then with word you think might be too difficult, but make sure you use the grammatical form of Kerovian that is farthest from English." Andros said putting his had on her shoulder.

He then left her and Ashley to finish cooking the rolls. When she finished she brought one in for Andros to taste. "Did I do a good job Andros? The ingredients were a little different so I hope it turned out alright."

"Lets share it and find out." Andros said so they broke in half and found it just as good as on KO-35 although a little sweeter but still good.


	5. school and don't kiss on the playground

Here is another christmas gift for you all so I hope you enjoy my gifts to you.

Disclaimer: if you don't know my disclaimer yet go back and read it in the first chapter.

The next morning Arlee got up before Ashley only to find that Andros had already gone to work. Sighing she returned to Ashley's room and shook her awake, "Ashley I am sorry for waking you but is it time to go to school."

"Hmm, Arlee it is only six o'clock, school doesn't begin till nine, you could've slept another hour. When I was in elementary school I was up at seven that gave me an hour and a half to get ready but I guess we can get up now and give us extra time to make you look your best." Ashley said sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. Come on go get a shower first then I will do your hair

Arlee grabbed her things and ran to the bathroom. A short while later she emerged with her hair dripping all over her clothes having had quick shower and drying off really quick she did not dry her hair not knowing how Ashley would want to put her hair up. Returning to Ashley's room she found her still in bed savoring a few extra minutes of warmth under her blankets. "Ashley I am done!"

Pulling the blanket off of her she stepped out of bed and quickly into her bathrobe and slippers. "Alright come over here and let me see what I can do with your hair" Arlee sat in the chair that went with her desk while Ashley combed and brushed it out. Playing with the girl's hair in the end she ended up drying it and putting a little curl in it before tying it up in pigtails. "Do you want me to paint your fingernails?"

"What do you mean?" Arlee looked up at her, "You paint your fingernails?"

"Yes Arlee," she showed her, her fingernails, like this I did mine yesterday while at work. Would you like me to do yours?"

"Sure, as long as it doesn't hurt." Arlee said looking suspiciously at Ashley.

"I promise it doesn't hurt much it might tickle but it doesn't hurt." Ashley said picking up her manicure bag. And pulling out her nail clippers but as she did she looked at Arlee, "Maybe you should go get dressed first in something nice but not overly dressy which I know there is some in that box that way I can paint your nails to match."

"Alright Ashley," and she jumped up and ran to the box where most of her stuff was staying Ashley had offered to hang up some of the stuff in the closet but Arlee refused saying she didn't want to take up much of Ashley's space. Coming back over with a jumper in hand that had reindeer all over it, "How about this?"

"That actually would be perfect and it is especially for Christmas." Ashley smiled and showed her the matching shirt in the box and surprisingly the matching stockings were still there as well, Ashley thought that she had ripped holes in them being a tomboy at a family gathering but she must have been wrong.

When Arlee came back she twirled just the same way she had that first day after putting on the clothes Andros had bought her.

"You look so beautiful Arlee now to do your nails and find an old pair of my dress shoes that will fit you and go with the outfit, then we shall have breakfast and off to school we shall go."

"Ok Ashley," Arlee said sitting down in the chair again and held out her hand to Ashley who trimmed her nails before picking out a bright red nail polish. While she did that Arlee watched carefully but not even moving a muscle afraid she would ruin Ashley's concentration.

"There done," Ashley replied as she got up and went over to another box which Arlee had not paid much attention to before but now realized it contained shoes that were about her size. Finding a pair that was still a shiny black she brought them to Arlee and slipped them on her foot buckling them. "There you go you look as pretty as a button."

"Thank you Ashley now can we get some breakfast?" Arlee asked

"Sure, how about I make scrambled eggs and toast this morning"

"Umm ok, are scrambled eggs good?" Arlee asked in a whisper.

"Of course silly and I follow my dad's special recipe which has ham and onion and cheese. He calls it an omelet without all the flipping and folding." Ashley said smiling and ushering Arlee into the kitchen where she got out a pan and the ingredients and started to dice the ham and onion. After that she put it in a pan with and egg solution. "Here we are," she said several minutes later when she set a plate in front of Arlee and one in front of her with toast and the eggs. Arlee took one bite and smiled knowing better by now then to doubt Ashley if she said a food was good, she ate it up.

By the time they finished it was eight thirty and there was a knock on the door, it was the twins. "Arlee are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just grab my things." Ashley came out of her room having changed quickly for work as Arlee grabbed her things.

"Actually I was thinking that I want to take you in Arlee if that is alright Erin and Shane." Ashley said, "Who is your teacher and what room number?"

Erin answered, "Yah that is fine our teacher is Mrs. Dunne and she is room two eighty."

"Really Mrs. Dunne she is still there? I had her when I was in the fourth grade and she is still in two eighty. She must really like it in that room. If she has been there let's see, it has been nine years since I was in the fourth grade so that would have been nineteen-eighty-nine to ninety and she had been teaching there for five years." Alright ready to go Arlee and we will meet you two there." Ashley said reminiscing.

"Ok, bye Arlee see you in a few minutes." The twins ran off down the hall and Arlee picked up the two packages and the note Andros had left for her.

As they walked down stairs Arlee saw Andros and ran to him giving him a great big hug. "Oomph, Arlee you really need to slow down when giving people hugs especially if they are not prepared"

"Arlee Laughed, bye Andros, Ashley is going to take me in." Arlee said with a laugh that Andros knew meant that she had meant well enough.

"You are, I thought she was going in with the twins?" Andros said looking at Ashley curiously.

"I know they were but then I found out who their teacher is and decided that I had to go in a torment her again it has been almost ten years since she had to put up with me." Ashley grinned, "So you like what I did, I gave your sister a makeover cause she woke me up at six."

Andros stifled a laugh, "Of course, I wouldn't think you would let her go to the school to visit looking just ordinary."

"Well we need to get going, would you like me to come back and pick you up before going back to get her this afternoon, so you can see the elementary school?" just as she asked that the lobby phone had rung so Andros had to answer it but he nodded and Ashley headed out the door.

Once at the school Ashley and Arlee stopped in the office to get visitor passes. Once Arlee had gotten hers and pinned it on, Ashley just held hers because she was going to return it in a few minutes. At the top of the stairs to the second floor Ashley set her hand on Arlee's shoulder and they walked down the hall to two eighty. "Well here we are you want me to go in with you?"

"If you want, you did say you wanted to see the teacher." Arlee shrugged

Opening the door Ashley led her in, "well, well if it isn't Miss Hammond. After you left my classroom nine years ago I never thought I would see you again however I have been following your accomplishments as they have been published in the News paper. What brings you back to my classroom?"

"Mrs. Dunne this is Arlee your special guest. She is my fiancée's little sister." Ashley said bringing the now nervous Arlee closer to the teacher.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Arlee, what do you have here?" the teacher said gently taking the boxes from her hands.

"I did not want to be left out so Erin told me I should bring a gift and something to share; I do hope that is alright. I brought one of my favorite foods from back home." Then looking like she forgot something Arlee, with her now empty hands curtsied and replied; "And it is very much a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dunne." Arlee said purposely tripping over the word Mrs.

"Ashley however did you manage to find a boy friend with such a well mannered younger sister?" The teacher smiled, "And might I add that that dress looks very familiar, it was one of yours was it not."

"Yes I am blessed, her brother is equally as nice and it is my understanding though I don't have too much knowledge about their people only what Andros has told me it is pretty standard practice there to raise the children to be well minded, a practice my father said was long forgotten here. You might also note that she is pretty fluent in English how ever there is some words she doesn't know and I have instructed her to tell you if she doesn't. Although you may find that there are places that she knows English better then the other children." Ashley said

"Yes it is a practice that is long forgotten, I remember you used to be a rowdy child always ending up in scuffs with the boys. Thank you for telling me that is good to know, I believe that is usually how it is with children who speak a second language fluently, if they know it, they know it really well." As she was saying this the children had all started to come in.

"Well I must be getting to work now but I will be back at about two thirty and I may just have Andros with me," She turned to Arlee, "you will be alright?"

"Yes Ashley, I will be fine, just a little nervous because I just realized that there are more kids in this class then there are in my classes back home." Arlee said giving Ashley a hug.

"You will be fine Arlee," Mrs. Dunne said taking Arlee's and allowing Ashley to slip out of the room.

"Mrs. Dunne do we have a new student?" A curious girl said from her desk in the front row.

"Just for today Susie." Mrs. Dunne then clapped her hands to get the other children's Attention. "Class you remember yesterday it was Erin and Shane's turn to tell about their weekend and they told us about their new friend who was visiting from another country Well this is Arlee, she is going to be visiting with us today and has even brought a treat with her from her home country." Turning to look at Arlee, "We have a few activities to attend to before our Christmas party, so why don't you take a seat in the empty desk next to Susie there in the purple and Xander there in the green.

Arlee did as told and as she sat down Xander whispered," What country are you from, my family just moved here from Australia."

"Xander not right now, you can ask questions later." The teacher reprimanded. The students behind them laughed.

At about ten the teacher announced that it was time to clean to desks and get ready for the party. And that once the desks were all cleaned they could go to recess. There was a rush and Arlee didn't know exactly what she should do so she went around and helped where she could. The students cleaned out their desks then shoved them up against the walls putting their chairs out around them facing inward so that they could still sit in them

After about an hour they were told to get their coats and line up. Arlee grabbed hers and stood next Erin. As they walked out doors Arlee got a view of the playground and everything that was on it. "Wow, this is so much bigger then our play space at our school back home,"

"You want to play with me?" Erin asked

"Uh, sure, as long as it isn't superheros." Arlee said shrugging

"No it isn't we aren't allowed to play that at school because to many people could get hurt. So Shane plays kickball and I swing, it is fun to see how high you can get." She took Arlee's hand and they ran over to the swing sets. They both jumped on one however Arlee watched Erin first so she made sure she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

As they got up Xander came up and grabbed Arlee's hand, "I think you are pretty" and he attempted to kiss her but she blocked it with a well placed slap.

The playground monitor came over seeing it all and reprimanded the both of them. Seeing Arlee's visitor pass the monitor asked for her name. Erin answered for her, "Miss Wilson, Arlee is just visiting, she is from another country."

"Well Arlee, I don't know how they do it where you are from but here we do not hit our class mates. Now run along and mind your manners, seeing as you are a guest I will let you off because you were probably not informed of all the rules." The monitor said shoeing the two girls away while she spoke further to Xander about kissing girls on the playground.

After this they had lunch and what surprised Arlee was that they had their own place to eat lunch there at the school. Erin asked why she was so surprised. "At home we finish school at eleven thirty and go home for lunch. Everything closes down for lunch time."

Erin showed her where to get her lunch and how to pay for it. Ashley had given Arlee some money. To Arlee she didn't think it looked very appetizing but she tried as Erin called it Turkey mush. She found that despite it being very bland not that bad. Erin agreed that this was one of the better meals.

When they walked back into the classroom Mrs. Dunne had laid out tablecloths over the desks, and the presents for the swap had been set out on one side of the room with the food on the others. Some children greedily set upon the food while the teacher walked around with a hat that contained numbered slips of paper.

When she got to Arlee, Arlee looked at the hat and asked what she was supposed to do. "Arlee you reach in and take a number but and that will be your number for the swap, it will tell you when to go up and get your gift from the table." So Arlee reached in and pulled out a number and her number was one.

"Is that right?" Arlee asked

"Yes you did just fine and you got the number one so that means you go first when we start, which I will explain the rules when we start." Arlee nodded and the teacher went on till everyone had a number.

The teacher clapped her hands to get everyone's attention and she explained the rules of a Yankee swap. Arlee noticed during this gathering that Xander stayed as far away from her as possible. And when she called out number one Arlee went up and picked up a box. When she brought it back she unwrapped the box to find that it was a boxed set of the Chronicles of Narnia.

Several other children went up and after about five people some one took a present and didn't want it but evidently they really wanted the books so they came and traded with her. To her delight she found that it was a basket ball, she had really enjoyed the game when the rangers had taught her. Now that she had a basketball maybe she could play while she visited.

The basket ball however was traded again and Arlee looked just a little disappointed until at the end she found she could trade. There were several things that looked interesting but the basket ball had kept her interest longer so she traded back for it.

The party went on till at about two thirty Ashley and Andros walked in. "Andros," Arlee ran to him, but slowed down before she hugged him. "Look what I have now." She held up the basket ball after leading him over to the group. "Everyone I would like you to meet my brother Andros."

"Ready to go Arlee?" Andros asked after a few minutes.

"Yes Andros. Bye everyone I hope to see you again if I come to visit again."

"Well Arlee you are more then welcome in our class if you visit again this year." Mrs. Dunne replied

"Thank you for having me," She said and curtsied again before grabbing her coat Andros had taken the box that had, had the rolls in it. Evidently everyone had liked them because there were only four left.

In the car Arlee told Andros and Ashley all about the day she even told how she hit the boy named Xander. "Arlee I thought you knew not to hit other people." Andros reprimanded her

"He tried to kiss me first I was just trying to keep him away from me." Arlee protested her case.

"Alright just as long as you didn't do it unprovoked, but still if that ever happens again please find another alternative to hitting do you understand me Arlee, even though I know you could've taken him down in a second."

"I am sorry Andros and I know I could have turned away from him it was just no one has ever done that to me." She then changed the subject, "There are four rolls left and I know just what I want to do with them. One for each of us and I thought I would take the last one up to that nice lady on the fifth floor that's said she hardly gets any company."

"That sounds like a nice idea Arlee." Ashley smiled into the mirror.

"Yes, you mean Mrs. Hendrickson right?" Andros asked and Arlee nodded. "That will be good I talk with her when I see her but her husband passed away soon after we moved in and she has been alone up there since, I was thinking on inviting her to Christmas dinner with us if that is alright Ashley? Her children are all grown and have their own lives on the other side of the country; they barely had time to come out for the funeral."

"Andros that would be more then ok, no one needs to celebrate Christmas alone, it is a time to come together despite all barriers. If possible" Ashley exclaimed. "Arlee as soon as we get back if you want to you can go up there to see her."

AN: can you guess who Xander becomes? I dropped several hints.


	6. Mrs Hendrickson

Disclaimer: if you don't know my disclaimer go to the beginning and read it again.

here is my third christmas present and i haveat least another three coming sometime in the coming days, the third one may be a bit leate as it is unrelated to this story.

Back at the apartment Arlee changed into pants and shirt and taking a plate with the roll on it she headed up to the fifth floor. Knocking on the door, the door soon opened.

"Well hello, dearie. What brings you up here?" the woman asked

"I brought you something, I went and visited the school and I took with me something from back home and I thought I would bring you one of the left-overs." She said handing it over. "I made them last night and they are really good."

"Thank you dearie, won't you come in and sit with me for a few minutes?" Arlee accepted and as she walked in the woman continued, "It is not often that someone comes to visit and has time to sit, some days I go a whole day without speaking to a soul except my cat, but what can you say to a cat? I know you can speak your whole life story but what can they say to you to comfort you in sadness other then rub against you and purr." She showed Arlee to a seat, "Please can I get you anything to drink."

"Please may I know what you have?" Arlee asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh yes by all means." And she went off listing the drinks. Arlee finally settled on milk not know what half the other things were.

Going into the kitchen the woman came out with a glass of milk for each of them. And she sat down next to the plate that had the roll on it. "So let us start this off right by formally saying our names. My name is Martha Dagmar Hendrickson. But feel free to call me granny, which is what I have told your godsend of a brother to call me but he still refers to me as Mrs. Hendrickson. I have missed that in my life from my real grandchildren."

"Well Ma'm my name is simply Arlee, I don't have any other name. In our country there is no need especially among the children. That sounds like something Andros would do, we are very formal in our home country. Our parents are Mother and Father; in fact I was very shock when I met Andros' fiancé and she started talking about her parents as Mom and Dad, I had never heard those words before."

The lady laughed, "Well you don't have to be formal with me, just call me granny, do me that favor would you?"

"Alright I will try gr-granny." Arlee said with a smile.

"There now that wasn't so hard now was it?" she said looking pleased and as she did so she picked up the roll and took a bite. "This is really good, you made this by your self?"

Arlee nodded and as she did so the woman's cat jumped up in Arlee's lap. Arlee screamed having never seen a cat before.

"Oh dearie that is just Daisy my cat, she won't harm you."

"That is a cat? I feel silly saying this but we don't have cat's in my country for some strange reason, we do have dogs though, lots of them in all shapes and sizes." Arlee said now stroking it's back so that it purred. The woman laughed settled back in her chair, having jumped up to grab the cat if Arlee had been really afraid of the cat. Arlee laughed, "She is very friendly."

"Yes she is. Some days she is my only company, I found her sitting on the steps to the apartment the day my husband died. I believe that God sent her to me to give me company; that he did not want me to live alone."

Arlee and the Woman talked for about an hour more until Arlee decided that she should head back downstairs and get ready for dinner but Arlee promised to return very soon. As she left and walked down the stairs she thought about all the woman had told her.

The woman had told her she should try to loosen up and look for fun in life, that life would eventually grow boring if she stayed as serious as she had been raised to be.

Upon returning to the apartment she found dinner to be ready even though it was early and that Andros was going to take her out and they were going to go shopping for Ashley and in the morning she would take Arlee out and they would go out for Andros.

"Andros tomorrow could we also play with my new basketball?" Arlee asked as she ate her baked chicken.

"Sure Arlee, we are going over and celebrate Christmas Eve with the other rangers at Ashley's father's house. So why don't you bring it with you. There is a hoop there and we can get a game up with everyone." Andros agreed

Arlee smiled but her mind was partially occupied with other things though. She was trying to figure out what granny had meant with that she was too serious, her life was the way she had been brought up. She thought back to the twins, surely she didn't mean that's he had to be as rowdy as they were at least she hoped not.

After dinner Andros told her to get her coat on. As they were driving to the mall Andros noticed that's he was quieter then usual. "Arlee what is on your mind? You have been pretty quiet except to say you wanted to g and play basketball tomorrow."

"I have been thinking brother; Mrs. Hendrickson said I am way to serious for my age and that nine year olds should have more fun. Is this true Andros?" Arlee looked at her brother

"Well I guess here on Earth definitely yes, and even on KO-35 you are a bit more silent then the other children. When I was your age certainly a nine year old was rowdy, but you, you have several factors against you. You lived in a refugee camp for two years that aged you faster then I did and then there is our oh so wonderful family; Mother absolutely hates you and Father while doting on you only does it so much because he doesn't want to totally anger Mother. If only you had heard some of the things Mother said after Father appointed you his heir to Director of Ambassadors." Andros exclaimed taking quick silent and sad glances at his little sister. "but you know what you have another two weeks here with Ashley and I, you can try to have some more fun and maybe that will help you when you have to return to school next month"

"Alright Andros, thank you and I will try." Arlee said looking down at her feet.

"Hey we haven't had much you and me time since you got here. How about we go somewhere for a little while after we shop. I am sure Ashley won't mind." Andros said, "What would you like to do? Did you hear of anything from the other kids at school about what they like to do that sounds fun to you."

"Well a lot of the kids talked about movies and arcades?" Arlee asked "But I don't know what an arcade is and what is the big deal with movies? I mean I have seen some on Christmas on the TV, but they talk about it as if it is a big deal going to see them."

"Well a lot of kids like arcades however I find them loud, hot and smelly but if you would like to go and see what one is there is one close to the mall. And what the children were probably referring to about movies were going to a movie theater and seeing a movie that was just made. That would be an option if you would like."

"Umm ok, can I get just a look at an Arcade? Then I will make up my mind." Arlee suggested.

They stopped at the Arcade and Arlee peaked inside but ran right back to Andros. "I don't think so it looks very dark and seedy almost like it was only worthy of Evil beings lurking there."

Andros laughed, "Then how about after we go shopping we go and see a movie?"

"Ok Andros." They got back into the car and drove towards the mall. In the mall they were walking around looking at things they thought Ashley would like when two people approached

"Well look who I found wondering around the mall and with out little miss Ashley attached to your hip. What did she finally realize that she was to good for you. Oh and look you have a mini-me with you. She looks just like you."

"Bulk for your information I am shopping for her and this mini-me as you call her is my little sister."

"You talk after all, I was beginning to think you were mute" he turns to look at his partner, "Skull how many times do you hear him actually speak?"

"Not much Bulkie Ashley is normally the one to speak." Skull replied

"Excuse me but did I really hear you call me mini-me?" Arlee said getting a dangerous look in her eyes, "I may be Andros' little sister but I am no mini-me."

"Arlee that is enough," Andros said pulling her away, "They are not worth it." As they walk away they heard yells of challenge from the two. "they have been picking on every single ranger since the first earth rangers six years ago. They claim they are only trying to find out who the rangers are however they look in the wrong direction and bully the ones who really are the rangers. They are just one of the many obstacles in the way for the earth rangers." He told her once they were in a relatively quiet part of the mall. "At first I took the earth rangers for granted thinking that they didn't know how to handle certain situations, I soon learned that because of these obstacles that are in their daily lives that they were in ways stronger then I was."

They were finished shopping when Arlee yawned, "Andros I think I want to wait on the movie, I am tired."

"Alright if you are sure that is what you want to do." Andros looked at her and she hugged him.

When Andros drove the car into the parking lot he looked at Arlee who despite the fairly early hour was asleep in the backseat. Sighing he got out and opened the door and picked her up, he was not about to wake her up now. As gently as he could he carried her up the stairs tot eh door. As he did thins he realized it had to have been a good four years since he had carried her, he knew it was before he had gotten his morpher.

"You guys back already I assumed you would stay out awhile and do something together" Ashley silenced when Andros pointed to Arlee's sleeping form in his arms. She immediately went into their room to pull the sheets back. Arlee could sleep in her clothes it wouldn't hurt to let her do it once.

Once Arlee was in bed Ashley and Andros stood in the living room, "so you want to tell me what you got me?" She stood close to him nuzzling her face in his chest.

"I thought it was supposed to be a surprise and that you would find out in two days." Andros said rubbing her back. He then took her over to the couch and they sat down. "How about we watch a movie?" he said holding up a new movie that he had produced from his coat pocket. "Call it an early Christmas present."

"Andros you are too good to me." Ashley said sitting forward to put the tape into the VCR. She then went into the kitchen and came out with a bowl of popcorn by the time the previews were over. "Sush, we need to be quiet or we will wake Arlee." she laughed when she sat down and Andros grabbed her feet and started to massage them. He stopped and they watched the movie.

AN: I couldn't find a good movie so think of a good movie that would have been on tape that you think would be a movie Ashley and Andros would watch


	7. Christmas Eve

im not even going to say my disclaimer because you should know what it says by now.

here is one more christmas present.

The morning of Christmas Eve dawned with dark clouds in the sky. When Arlee walked out to breakfast she found Ashley watching the weather, "Good morning Ashley."

"Good morning Arlee, could you get a quick breakfast, you and I have to go shopping for Andros and it is supposed to storm." Arlee looked at Ashley

"Storm?" Arlee asked

"Yes the weather is saying that we are going to have a white Christmas, which means snow." Ashley said and Arlee gasped and ran to the window to look out.

"It is just brown out there; there is no snow on the ground." Arlee looked back at Ashley.

"it is supposed to start shortly so that is why I want to get an early start." Ashley said and Arlee at least pretended to understand and ran to the kitchen. Within five minutes she was standing at the door with her jacket and boots on.

Ashley laughed, "Did you even eat anything?" Arlee nodded and Ashley stood up going over to get her coat. "Alright then." They walked out and down to the car which had been emptied of bags at some point so that Ashley couldn't snoop

Once done with the shopping the twosome drove back to the apartment. Once inside Ashley went and wrapped the presents that they had gotten a few nights ago. While she did this she told Arlee to get dressed nicely and to bring a couple extra pairs of clothes

After the presents had been wrapped she herself got dressed. She came out and Andros had already taken the gifts to the car along with something he had made as well as something Ashley had made early this morning.

The three of them getting into the car now packed with things drove to Ashley's father's house as they were driving it started to snow, Arlee looked out amazed at how thick the snow came down and what it looked like in the air. Pulling into the yard they quickly got everything out and up to the door, where Bill let them in. TJ, Cassie, Carlos and to everyone's surprise Justin were there already. Of course Aaron Zhane and Karone were there being that they lived there. "Look at it come down!" Justin laughed

Kina and Rabin came down the stairs from the guest room they were staying in. "It sure is different to see snow fall when the mood is pleasant." Rabin said referring to his days as a Ranger and camping out on Ice planets.

Everyone had brought some gifts to trade and they were now neatly stowed under the tree till the time came to give them out. Food covered every surface of the kitchen counter. To Andros' relief Arlee hit it off with Justin being that there were only a couple years difference between them.

"I must say that this has been a pleasant week with the highest of thanks to Bill Hammond." Rabin cheered. "When Aaron returned to us we knew instantly that she had been raised and shaped by a great man, only know do we know just how great he was." Rabin continued at meal time. Andros was aware that as he said this Aaron had tears in her eyes and was trying desperately to hide them from everyone.

After the toast when everyone got up to get food Andros cornered Aaron. "Aaron what is the matter?"

"Nothing Andros, It is just that I am so happy that my parents think so highly of Dad. But I can't help but think do I really belong here, I am so turned upside down, the only time I am really happy is when I am in space because it is half way. Something is drawing me here while it is also drawing me to KO-35."

"That Aaron is a personal choice, maybe you should think about going to KO-35 and see how you truly feel, just get away from it all." Andros said giving her a quick hug.

"I will think about it, I am just really confused right now." Aaron turned back to the counter with her plate and started helping her self.

After the meal and everyone was stuffed they sat around the tree. Arlee seemed to like this part of Christmas, She was shocked to see so many gifts from everyone, everyone seemed to get at least something small for each person in the room. To Arlee's surprise there was a bigger gift and it had been from TJ, it was a basket ball hoop, "Someone told me that you had gotten a basket ball, and I know that there aren't any hoops on KO-35 so this is for back home." TJ laughed as she opened it.

As they were in the middle of exchanging gifts the phone rang Bill was closer so he got it, it was for him. Everyone watched as he talked and his face dropped. When he got off the phone everyone could tell it had been bad news. "My sister Alicia died earlier in a severe car crash. Her husband is in severe condition and they don't think he is going to make it through the night. Their son is also in critical condition but they think he will make it however I have been named His guardian even if it is temporary. Looks like as soon as the snow clears and the runways open I am going to be on a plane east." Everyone looked at him with sympathy. I have every intention to bring him back here though if I am named his permanent guardian."

"Well that was a way to sour up a really nice Christmas party." Aaron said, "I assume that you are talking about cousin Charlie, isn't he close to Arlee's age?"

"Yes I believe he is. However if I bring him back here he will be raised as a normal child, I am not going to tell him who you guys are." Looking at Zhane, "that means no Galaxy gliders left out in the back yard and no just random teleporting into the house."

Everyone agreed to the circumstances and agreed that Charlie should have the opportunity if brought to live with his uncle he should have a normal life and not be burdened by having to keep the rangers secrets.

As everyone left the house with their arms full of gifts Aaron hugged Bill. "Dad there is no reason you should wait to be out there for anything they might need you to do. One last time?" She teleported with him to North Carolina; where Charlie was in the hospital. Before teleporting back to the house she hugged him and wished him luck.

Seeing Kina and Rabin talking near the fire that had been started sometime during the gathering, "Mother, Father I need some advice. That even though I haven't known you long I feel only Kerovian's could give me. I am really mixed up right now not sure if I really do belong here."

"Well we heard Andros tell you to make a decision, and you know that we want more then anything for you to come and stay with us. But it is your decision." Kina said placing a hand on her daughters face. "What I think though is that while you make up your mind, stay Bill is going to need help with this boy, that despite the fact that I know Zhane will stay here, he is incapable of helping in the manner with which you can."


	8. Christmas day

here is the last chapter doesn't mention disclaimer

At the apartment, "So Ashley what is next?"

"Well we are going to put your stuff away as am I, we are going to have a quick snack for dinner seeing as we had such a big lunch. Then you are going to get back into the nice clothes from earlier and we are going to go to the local church for a Christmas Eve service. Again another tradition of my family" Ashley said being quite perky.

"Ok," Arlee said picking up one pile of her things; she had gotten clothes and some books that were supposed to be popular here on Earth. Justin had given her something called a Barbie doll saying that he didn't know what else to get a girl. She had stared at him when she saw how it was dressed never in her life had she seen things dressed like that doll. Her favorite though was the basket ball hoop and she could see herself spending all her free time back home playing.

As they were leaving for the church they saw Mrs. Hendrickson heading out to her car, "Granny are you going to church to? Ashley is taking me, I have never been before." Arlee smiled.

"Mrs. Hendrickson would you join us, it doesn't seem fair that you have to go by your self, and I have also been meaning to ask if you would join us for Christmas day tomorrow?" Ashley said.

"Why of course I was going to ask if my car didn't start, it has a problem with cold weather and I was wondering if it would even start on a night like this. Thank you this just saves me the trouble of trying to start it." She said joining them and sitting in the backseat next to Arlee.

At the church Arlee sat down and heard a guy who Ashley told her was the pastor tell her a story about the first Christmas that she had read about the other day, the story that sounded just like the old story that had been translated from the original texts. What she liked the best though was when some of the churches children presented and acted out the nativity, she recognized an angel as Susie and a few boys from the class but she couldn't remember their names.

After Church Arlee walked up to Granny's apartment and saw that she got up ok. She had really begun to care for granny. Granny was the first grandmother figure in her life, her father's parents had always been to busy with ambassadorial business and her grandfather had died when she was four. Her mother's parents believed every word that their daughter had said about Arlee so they wouldn't even bat an eyelash at her. "I will see you in the morning? I would stay but Andros said I have to be in bed early tonight something about Santa?"

Laughing she headed down the stairs and into her bed. She wasn't tired so she laid there with the door closed listening to Ashley and Andros. They were doing something that seemed quite suspicious and they were trying to do it in secret.

When she awoke she found Ashley sitting on the bed waiting for her. "I wrapped the presents you got for Andros last night and they are under the tree. Now come on and let's go wake Andros up so you can see what is out there, when Mrs. Hendrickson comes down we will do the presents under the tree." Ashley said as she got up. She indicated that Arlee could stay in her P.J's.

Going into Andros' room Ashley told her to jump on his bed. At first she looked at Ashley like she was crazy but Ashley whispered that it was tradition. So Arlee climbed onto the bed and jumped. It didn't take long for Andros to wake up but Ashley stood there grinning.

"Ashley you never told me that having my little sister jump on my bed was part of the tradition of Christmas in your family." Andros growled

"That is because I just made it up." Ashley laughed running out of the room with Arlee at her heels

As Andros came out Arlee looked at Ashley, "You lied to me to get me to jump on his bed?"

"If you didn't wake you would be waiting for ever to see what Santa left you." Ashley grinned and she covered Arlee's eyes and led her toward the tree which had been positioned so that you couldn't see under it from the bedrooms.

Arlee found a stocking with her name on it. Inside were small things such as paper and pencils, art supplies and some fruit. There was also some shampoo and a game. Andros and Ashley also had a stocking with pretty much the same in it.

An hour later there was a knock on the door with Mrs. Hendrickson standing there she had a bag in her hands. "I thought I should give you each something for being so kind to me." She said setting the bag down next to the tree. Andros helped her into a seat and settled himself on the floor with Ashley and Arlee. He started to hand out the presents. Arlee was surprised at all she got and there were even some for Mrs. Hendrickson.

After all the gifts had been sorted out they found in the kitchen that Ashley had put in the oven a Pork rump. Earlier Arlee had started smelling something delicious she now found that it was this. They had a full meal before Arlee walked Mrs. Hendrickson to her apartment once again.

"Thank you for this wonderful time and I hope during the rest of your stay you will come visit me" she said as going into her apartment. Arlee walked back downstairs to be with Andros. He still owed her some just them time and they had less then a week before the wedding.


	9. Part 2 Ashley's soon to be inlaws

here is part two in this story. the story will be split up into parts and the chapters I will leave in the top of the story when it begins a new part.

The Wedding

The next week passed quickly and before Arlee knew it, it was time for the wedding. During that week she had been fitted into a dress which she found terribly uncomfortable; she was going to be Ashley's flower girl. In just twenty four hours Ashley and Andros were getting married. Andros had gone to KO-35 to pick up guests from there, which included Kin-Won and much to Arlee's displeasure, her parents who, to Andros' surprise, had agreed to coming.

When Andros told her that they were invited she threw a fit. However Andros calmed her down by telling her that they probably wouldn't accept. After all, their mother couldn't stand the Earth pigs, as she called them. They accepted and Mother was demanding the best Andros could afford. Arlee laughed when he decided that all guests were going to stay on the mega ship. That way he wouldn't have to put up with his mother and she would at least be in a Kerovian environment, to an extent.

They were going to be married in a small ceremony in the park on New Years Eve. However they were not pressing for a midnight wedding, instead it would be late afternoon; only family and friends, with the friends out numbering the family. Each had invited their immediate family, however it had been mutual that all rangers be invited.

With Arlee the flower girl they had only to find a ring bearer and neither had a young boy in their family, so Justin being the youngest invited reluctantly took the position. TJ, Carlos, and Zhane were going to be Andros' men of honor, with Zhane the best man. Ashley was going to have Cassie, Aaron, and Karone as her maids, and Aaron was going to be her Maid of Honor.

It was certainly going to cause a riot with Ankara, who was already not happy that her only son was getting married to an Earth pig, much less in a quiet inexpensive wedding. Ashley and Andros had decided that that was what they wanted.

Bill of course was not going to hesitate in giving his daughter away, especially not now that Charlie had become stable enough to be transferred to Angel Grove Memorial. As soon as he had gotten out there, he was all over them to let him sign the paperwork that would allow him to take custody. The papers were still going through but Charlie and his parents actually lived in California and were just on vacation visiting family, so he managed to get the hospital to transfer him back home so he could be in familiar territory; well somewhat familiar, seeing as his hometown was half an hour from Angel Grove.

Anyway, Ashley and Andros were going to have a quiet meal, or at least try, what with Andros' parents there, of grilled steak and corn on the cob with a Chinese dish to at least try to satisfy Andros' Mother. Andros assured Ashley that it was close to her favorite dish.

At first, the question of where everyone was going to sit while in the apartment for dinner had been a difficult one, but the computer table was plenty big enough for at most ten people and there would only be six. The next problem once getting that cleaned off was chairs. That two was solved when Mrs. Hendrickson stopped by on her way out and asked if they would need anything. When Ashley announced that they needed chairs, she was told not to think anything of it and to borrow six of her chairs for she had a table with eight chairs. As the lady walked away, she smiled at how blessed they were.

So now Ashley had a full and beautiful table set, and Arlee had spent all morning ridding the apartment of any sign of dust and cleaning it up to make it look perfect.

The snow had melted soon after Christmas day and for the last day in December it was quite warm, so all the windows were open and when Andros got back he was going to go out on their little used balcony and grill the steaks. It had taken some persuading but he eventually agreed to it.

It was four thirty and Arlee was straightening up her and Ashley's room just in case some certain nosy body that responded to "mother" started looking around. Andros' room was as usual immaculate, so nothing had been touched in his room. Then the car pulled in the parking lot, and out climbed a complaining Ankara. Kin-Won seemed very interested in everything about Earth from what Arlee could observe. She went to the balcony to get a better view and laughed as her father nearly tripped out of the car. Andros saw her and called up to her; she shook her head and ran inside. No one else had seen her and she was glad, the longer she could stay invisible to her mother the better.

"Ashley, Andros is home with your soon to be witch in law, father and Kin-Won." Arlee said, running into the bedroom to change. She had decided to wear a Kerovian dress while cleaning and was going to change into something comfortable from her Earth clothing. She had decided to wear a pair of well worn jeans of Ashley's and a tee shirt that she had gotten for Christmas that said I heart Angel Grove, it had been her gift from Granny. She let down her hair in hopes her mother would think her a bratty Earth child; she had braided it earlier to keep it out of her face while cleaning. One thing she had enjoyed about the refugee camp and here was that in both places, no one said how your hair had to be worn. On KO-35 her family was in a place of honor so her hair had to be always tied up severely to make her look appropriate.

By the time she was changed, Andros was practically dragging a whining mother in the door.

"Andros, if you value your life, son, let me go and don't make me come in this undignified hovel of a home. Your father said we should support you in you happiness, how can you be happy living like a rat in a building with other families." She screamed

"We are happy through love for each other, not by how or where we live." He turned to Arlee, "Come on over here and say hello to Mother and Father."

"Andros, are you trying to torture me? Cause if you were pa-lease." Arlee said, smiling from where she sat in Mrs. Hendrickson's chair.

Doran noticed his daughter, "Arlee," he laughed, "if Andros hadn't said your name, I would have thought you were someone else, the look fits you pretending to be an Earth child. Your time here on Earth has done you good then?"

Arlee ran into her father's open arms. "Yes father I have had so much fun here, I got to play basketball and even go to school with some local kids, however it was only for a Christmas party but the teacher said that if they have school again while I am visiting I am welcome back."

"Well, that is good for both you and Andros to have had so much time together. Do you know when you will want to come back home? Honestly, I have missed you, although I think your mother loved the quiet, but you know you make the whole house brighter." Doran said rubbing his daughter's back while Ankara looked on with her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Doran, stop treating that girl so much like a prize, especially when she is dressed like a rat herself. I say those rags that we all wore in the camps looked better then those things." Ankara said, fawning over her pleated grey canvas skirt and her rose colored robe that was fitted above her waist and split back at her waist to show off her skirt and dropped to ankle length, giving the skirt some color.

During this, Kin-Won watched the family reunion. He had for years known how unhappy the family was but because of the way Kerovian law was set up, even being the assistant general he couldn't interfere unless either Ankara or Doran cheated on each other. That would never happen; Doran had too many morals and an image to keep being the Director of Ambassadors, and much to Kin-Won's displeasure, in line to be next for his position, having had his only son, a ranger, killed in the battle. Neither would Ankara cheat, as she was far too sickingly in what she thought was love with Doran; what she had been raised to view as love from him was hardly anything of the sort.

Andros wormed his way out of the crowd and went to clean the small grill off out side so he could start cooking supper for Ashley. Leaving the group inside as he did so, he shook his head. Was he insane inviting his mother? Next he knew, she would be inspecting the house just to see if she was right and that Earth humans were as dirty as pigs; shaking his head, he knew she would be surprised to find just how clean the apartment really was.


	10. Ankara unleashed

here is chapter 2 of this section so enjoy

The Wedding

Andros sat with Ashley on his bed. He had just taken his parents and Kin-Won back to the Astro mega ship. Arlee was doing the dishes. Ashley was leaning into Andros holding the ice pack and crying.

It was five minute before she wiped her eyes and looked at him, "Andros do you think we should go through with the marriage tomorrow? I don't want to see you hurt."

"Ashley we have been waiting for this day since we defeated Dark Specter. We have been happy, just because my mother comes here per your invitation and throws a fit doesn't mean we should not get married. You have made me happier then I ever was when I was betrothed to Lucindy." Andros rubbed his hand along her cheek brushing her hair away from the side of her face.

"Andros, I know I make you happy but I am having second thoughts. I love you but what will happen to your relationship with your father? I know better then to say you have a relationship with your mother. But she is always with your father and it has been proven clear that I can't get close to her."

"Ashley I have no regrets. I want to marry you; I love you. My mother will learn eventually. She will come around, tomorrow at the wedding I will have Kina and Rabin stay with her. Keep her away form you-us at all costs." Andros rubbed her back.

They continued to talk no longer on the topic on whether the wedding would still proceed as planned. Andros would not let Ashley walk away. He was determined to make their marriage work even if it meant losing any contact with his father.

"Andros you said you would tell me of the time you learned your mother could hit hard." Ashley responded after a few more minutes of a different conversation.

Andros frowned and looked towards the window, "I was twelve and it was Arlee's second birthday. I stupidly went to my mother to ask for the supplies so I could throw her a real birthday party because the second birthday is an important year for Kerovian children."

"Andros why is it an important year? Tell me, I will have to find out soon enough because we are going to raise all of our children in as a Kerovian way as we possibly can."

"It is an important year because tow years old is when I child gets their first learners Galaxy glider. They aren't anything in comparison to what we have. Ours are even more advanced then even the wealthiest non-ranger has on KO-35. but it is a child's first none the less."

"Oh Andros, she hit you because you asked for a few things to throw a birthday party. She really must hate Arlee if she would do something like that." Ashley hugged him tighter then she ever thought possible.

"I went to my father and got the stuff I needed however I was the riot in my class for the last few week of my schooling. I sported a nice bruise that covered my face larger then your red mark which will probably turn into a bruise unfortunately." Ashley winced and cried

Andros turned the talk around, "for once in my life I was laughed at more then Zhane was normally. He was what you would call a class clown." Andros smiled and Ashley stopped crying for a minute.

"That sounds like Zhane. How old was he when he stopped mopping around all the time about Aaron? Was that when he became a class clown?"

"He was about five, he mopped around for almost three and a half years. And no he really became a clown when he was seven after Karone was kidnapped. I think it was his new way of dealing with sorrow. Did you know that when he was six he asked Karone to marry him. I think he was joking but he asked none the less." Andros laughed and Ashley joined in

"Andros I always knew Zhane had a lot of guff but that takes it to a new level. I guess he never grew out of mopping over Karone or did he just grow to like the attention it brought him."

"I think he liked the Attention" Andros looked at the clock and realized that it was already well after ten and that they had been talking for almost three hours. "Ashley as much as we want to talk we have a busy day tomorrow what with our wedding. I think we should both go to bed."

Ashley Agree and stood up and walked to the door and into her and Arlee's room, tonight would be the last night she shared this room with Arlee as she planned to move in to Andros' room immediately after the wedding. Arlee was sound asleep on the air mattress so Ashley changed quietly and slipped under the covers moaning slightly as the very sore red mark rubbed the pillow.

When she awoke she found it to be late morning, she had not intended on sleeping this late but she felt much more rested. That is until she looked in the mirror and saw that red mark had indeed faded into a nice bruise that was roughly the shape of a hand print. Picking up her cell phone she called Aaron. "Hey Aaron do you think you could come over a little bit earlier then planned? I am going to need major makeup on my face today and maybe for the next week or so."

"Ashley are you alright did something happen?" Aaron asked concerned, "look, don't answer that I will be right there. You are descent right? Cause, I am going to arrive right in your room."

Ashley knew Aaron meant it so she raced to make sure the curtains were pulled as tight as possible. Her room being on the second floor and facing right toward the street would be a dead give away if anyone saw Aaron materialize in her room.

Aaron appeared, "Jeez Ashley you weren't kidding when you said something was wrong. Who did this to you, if you say it was Andros there will be a major treachery in our ranks."

"Aaron relax, it wasn't Andros it was his mother. Ankara did this to me but don't make me go into it. It took Andros all evening to settle me down. I don't want to get worked up again. Do you think you can cover this up? I know I where more make up then you do but you do good cover ups. I can hardly tell if it is you when you impersonate Zhane."

Aaron laughed. "Sure I can do something let me go back and get my makeup kit because I am going to need the good stuff I have in there."

Within five minutes Aaron was back carrying a small box. She pushed Ashley into the chair and started to proceed with the makeup. "If I do this right no one will ever be able to tell that you are hiding one ugly bruise."

When done Ashley looked in the mirror and gasped when she noticed she could not see any trace of the bruise. "Aaron thank you so much, I don't know if I would be able to go through with the wedding if anyone could see my bruise."

"Here Ashley I will leave my makeup with you. Return it to me when the bruise is gone. I think it will work better then some of that stuff that you use." Aaron turned around and teleported out.

Ashley stood up and dressed. She then walked out to the main room. Kissing Andros good morning she grabbed a cereal bar from the kitchen.

"Was it my imagination or did I hear Aaron in your room? And I am glad to see that the red mark didn't bruise." Andros said hugging her.

"Andros, Aaron was in my room. It did bruise and I called Aaron over to use some of the art skills on my face. I figured if there was anyone who could hide a bruise it is someone who uses makeup to impersonate her brother."

"You are right there. I found it nearly hilarious the day I thought there were two Zhane's running around the mega ship. It took me a couple hours to figure out that one was Aaron. It made my head spin when I would turn one way and Zhane would be there and then in the other direction Zhane was also there."

Ashley laughed, "You are so right Andros." She paused, "Where is Arlee?"

"She went up stairs to MRS. Hendrickson's." Andros answered.


	11. talking and bruises

The Wedding

Andros sat with Ashley on his bed. He had just taken his parents and Kin-Won back to the Astro Megaship. Arlee was doing the dishes. Ashley was leaning into Andros holding the ice pack and crying.

It was five minute before she wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Andros, do you think we should go through with the marriage tomorrow? I don't want to see you hurt."

"Ashley, we have been waiting for this day since we defeated Dark Specter. We have been happy, just because my mother comes here per your invitation and throws a fit doesn't mean we should not get married. You have made me happier then I ever was when I was betrothed to Lucindy." Andros rubbed his hand along her cheek, brushing her hair away from the side of her face.

"Andros, I know I make you happy but I am having second thoughts. I love you, but what will happen to your relationship with your father? I know better then to say you have a relationship with your mother. But she is always with your father and it has been proven clear that I can't get close to her."

"Ashley, I have no regrets. I want to marry you; I love you. My mother will learn eventually. She will come around, tomorrow at the wedding I will have Kina and Rabin stay with her and keep her away form you-us at all costs." Andros rubbed her back.

They continued to talk, no longer on the topic on whether the wedding would still proceed as planned. Andros would not let Ashley walk away. He was determined to make their marriage work even if it meant losing any contact with his father.

"Andros, you said you would tell me of the time you learned your mother could hit hard." Ashley responded after a few more minutes of a different conversation.

Andros frowned and looked towards the window, "I was twelve and it was Arlee's second birthday. I stupidly went to my mother to ask for the supplies so I could throw her a real birthday party because the second birthday is an important year for Kerovian children."

"Andros, why is it an important year? Tell me, I will have to find out soon enough because we are going to raise all of our children in as a Kerovian way as we possibly can."

"It is an important year because two years old is when a child gets their first learner Galaxy glider. They aren't anything in comparison to what we have. Ours are even more advanced then even the wealthiest non-ranger has on KO-35, but it is a child's first none the less."

"Oh Andros, she hit you because you asked for a few things to throw a birthday party? She really must hate Arlee if she would do something like that." Ashley hugged him tighter than she ever thought possible.

"I went to my father and got the stuff I needed. However, I was the riot in my class for the last few week of my schooling. I sported a nice bruise that covered my face larger then your red mark which will probably turn into a bruise, unfortunately."

Ashley winced and cried.

Andros turned the talk around, "For once in my life I was laughed at more than Zhane was normally. He was what you would call a class clown." Andros smiled and Ashley stopped crying for a minute.

"That sounds like Zhane. How old was he when he stopped moping around all the time about Aaron? Was that when he became a class clown?"

"He was about five, he moped around for almost three and a half years. And no, he really became a clown when he was seven, after Karone was kidnapped. I think it was his new way of dealing with sorrow. Did you know that when he was six he asked Karone to marry him? I think he was joking, but he asked none the less." Andros laughed and Ashley joined in.

"Andros, I always knew Zhane had a lot of guff, but that takes it to a new level. I guess he never grew out of moping over Karone or did he just grow to like the attention it brought him?"

"I think he liked the attention." Andros looked at the clock and realized that it was already well after ten and that they had been talking for almost three hours. "Ashley, as much as we want to talk we have a busy day tomorrow what with our wedding. I think we should both go to bed."

Ashley agreed and stood up, walking to the door and into her and Arlee's room; tonight would be the last night she shared this room with Arlee, as she planned to move in to Andros' room immediately after the wedding. Arlee was sound asleep on the air mattress so Ashley changed quietly and slipped under the covers, moaning slightly as the very sore red mark rubbed the pillow.

When she awoke she found it to be late morning; she had not intended on sleeping this late but she felt much more rested. That is, until she looked in the mirror and saw that red mark had indeed faded into a nice bruise that was roughly the shape of a hand print. Picking up her cell phone she called Aaron. "Hey Aaron, do you think you could come over a little bit earlier then planned? I am going to need major makeup on my face today and maybe for the next week or so."

"Ashley, are you alright? Did something happen?" Aaron asked, concerned. "Look, don't answer that I will be right there. You are decent, right? Cause, I am going to arrive right in your room."

Ashley knew Aaron meant it so she raced to make sure the curtains were pulled as tight as possible. Her room being on the second floor and facing right toward the street would be a dead give away if anyone saw Aaron materialize in her room.

Aaron appeared. "Jeez Ashley, you weren't kidding when you said something was wrong. Who did this to you? If you say it was Andros there will be a major treachery in our ranks."

"Aaron relax, it wasn't Andros. It was his mother. Ankara did this to me but don't make me go into it. It took Andros all evening to settle me down. I don't want to get worked up again. Do you think you can cover this up? I know I wear more make up than you do, but you do good cover ups. I can hardly tell if it is you when you impersonate Zhane."

Aaron laughed. "Sure, I can do something. Let me go back and get my makeup kit because I am going to need the good stuff I have in there."

Within five minutes Aaron was back carrying a small box. She pushed Ashley into the chair and started to proceed with the makeup. "If I do this right no one will ever be able to tell that you are hiding one ugly bruise."

When done Ashley looked in the mirror and gasped when she noticed she could not see any trace of the bruise. "Aaron thank you so much, I don't know if I would be able to go through with the wedding if anyone could see my bruise."

"Here Ashley, I will leave my makeup with you. Return it to me when the bruise is gone. I think it will work better than some of that stuff that you use." Aaron turned around and teleported out.

Ashley stood up and dressed. She then walked out to the main room. Kissing Andros good morning, she grabbed a cereal bar from the kitchen.

"Was it my imagination, or did I hear Aaron in your room? And I am glad to see that the red mark didn't bruise." Andros said, hugging her.

"Andros, Aaron was in my room. It did bruise and I called Aaron over to use some of her art skills on my face. I figured if there was anyone who could hide a bruise it is someone who uses makeup to impersonate her brother."

"You are right there. I found it nearly hilarious the day I thought there were two Zhane's running around the Megaship. It took me a couple hours to figure out that one was Aaron. It made my head spin when I would turn one way and Zhane would be there and then in the other direction Zhane was also there."

Ashley laughed. "You are so right, Andros." She paused. "Where is Arlee?"

"She went upstairs to Mrs. Hendrickson's." Andros answered.


	12. visiting and truth revealed

The Wedding

Arlee walked up to the Elevator and hit the up button. She had told Andros that she was going to visit Mrs. Hendrickson, or as she was supposed to call her, Granny. When the elevator arrived she pressed the number five. Once at the floor, she walked down the hall towards Granny's apartment.

"Oh, there you are, Arlee, dear." The old woman said when Arlee knocked. Walking into the sitting room she noticed a huge book laid out on the coffee table.

"Granny, what is this?" Arlee asked. Looking at a couple pages.

"That dear is a memory album of my time a missionary. My husband and I traveled all around the world when we were younger, most specifically the south Pacific. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. It would have fooled me if I had not lived for twenty years in that region." Granny said winking.

Arlee bolted up. "I should go know." Arlee knew she had to get back to the apartment and tell Andros.

"Arlee, I said your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone as long as I live; you, your brother, and anyone else that may be living here on earth has a friend in me." Granny said, walking over. She laid a hand on Arlee's shoulder.

"How long have you known?" Arlee asked hesitantly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't realize it till about your third visit. I had been looking at this book just prior to you visiting. I decided now was as good a time as any to tell you that I knew."

Arlee stood and headed to the door, "I should be going, I need to get ready for the wedding. Are you coming?"

"Oh yes, your brother invited me to come," Granny said as she stood and showed Arlee to the door. As she did so she gave her a hug.

Getting back to the apartment, Arlee found Ashley had finally woken up and that someone had done something with that ugly bruise that had been all to visible on her face when she had gotten up. "Ashley, Andros, Mrs. Hendrickson knows the truth."

"What? Arlee are you certain?" Andros said, standing up from his seat on the couch.

"Arlee, how did she find out?" Ashley said, looking straight in Arlee's eyes.

"I didn't tell her, honest; she knew she said she had been a missionary over in the south Pacific for twenty years. She said she has known since my third time visiting with her. She said she would never tell and that the story we have been telling would fool even the smartest people." Arlee begged and nearly cried.

"Arlee, it is alright. I believe that you didn't tell her." Andros said leaning over to hug the little girl. "In fact, she was lying to you yet still. I haven't even told Ashley. When she first met me she asked where I was from, and when I couldn't give her a full explanation, she invited me to her apartment and told me she had figured out why I couldn't tell her. She then helped me to lay out a lie that would pass through most people."

"Andros, you mean she has known since you and I moved into the apartment?" Ashley asked and Andros nodded. "She has already proven herself trustworthy in keeping you guys a secret then I guess," Ashley finished.

Just then the doorbell rang and it was Cassie, Aaron, and Karone. "Well, Aaron, Karone, I was half expecting you two to teleport here." Ashley laughed.

"We can't anymore." Karone said, smiling a little bit, "Not from the house that is. Charlie came home today, even though he wasn't supposed to for another week. Bill went to visit him today and the doctors said that he could leave today if Bill was willing to take him today."

Aaron continued, "And you know Dad, Ashley, he couldn't turn that down and leave Charlie in the hospital another night. So we were getting ready to come over here and get you ready and we got a call that we had ten minutes to hide at least temporarily anything that was very obvious that a bunch of rangers lived in the house. Mother and Father even needed to wear some of the earth clothes that we got for them for whenever we went out." Aaron finished.

"So you are hiding it where?" Ashley inquired. "You had a lot of stuff lying around the house."

"It is upstairs in my room, or in Karone and Zhane's apartment. He is in a wheelchair for now so he is confined to the down stairs. However he could be using crutches as early as in two weeks. So by that time it all has to be gone." Aaron responded.

"I would love to see your room's right about now Aaron." Ashley laughed but stopped when the bruise hurt her. "Let's go get ready." The four of them walked towards Ashley's room.

Once inside, Aaron asked if Ashley wanted the make-up redone after she got dressed. Ashley nodded and proceeded to wipe the makeup off her face. When Karone saw the bruise she gasped and nearly lost her balance. "Ashley where did that come from?" both Karone and Cassie asked at the same time.

"Karone, your 'loving' mother gave it to me as a wedding gift last night," Ashley said getting a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh Ashley, I am so sorry, I knew she could be vicious but not that bad, maybe it was a good thing that I haven't spent much time around her." Karone said, hugging her soon to be sister-in-law.

Ashley's three friends turned to getting her into her dress and all zipped up. Ashley had chosen a modest dress that didn't look anything special. She wanted it to go along with the low key theme that was going to be their wedding.

Cassie sat there watching Aaron tie Ashley into her dress. She was going to help with Ashley's hair seeing as Aaron was now doing her makeup what with the horrendous bruise. Aaron was originally going to do the dress, she was going to do the make up and Karone was going to do Ashley's hair. "I am going to go get Arlee and see if she needs any help getting dressed." Cassie said, standing

"That would be a very good idea, Cassie," Ashley said from where she was standing. "Her dress ties in pretty much the same fashion as mine so she is going to need a lot of help."

Cassie found Arlee sitting on Andros' bed staring at her dress. "I don't like that dress, why can't it be simple to put on like Kerovian dresses. I mean I can tie the sash on a Kerovian dress just fine but those ties are just evil."

"Come on Arlee, why don't we go into Ashley's room? We have a beautifying party going on in there and between the four of use we can make you look like the rose you are," Cassie said. Taking the girl's hand they walked into the room, and Cassie helped her into the dress.

While they were doing this the boys came and kidnapped Andros to take him out for one last time as all of them being single. When the girls were finally done it was time to head to the site in the park.

Ashley had found out a few years ago that there was a pastor who held intimate weddings on New Years in the park. They had been the last couple that applied and got a position on the night. When they got there, Andros was already there and looking very handsome in his tux. Zhane had agreed to fetch the darling parents from the Megaship and was just arriving as Ashley pulled up. Ankara glared at her, although someone must have given her a talking to because for once she made no attempt to rush Ashley.

The last one to pull up was Bill with Charlie all bundled up and in his wheelchair. Kina and Rabin were also in the car. Now that they were all together they walked towards the site of the wedding to find some of the past rangers already there including Justin, who didn't look totally happy at being the ring bearer. He still insisted he was too old for a job like that.

The wedding started with out a hitch and it was a merry time. Ankara stayed in her seat and glared at Ashley but through the whole service she never once made a move. Ashley wished that a bruise on her face could be enough evidence to prove just how cruel of a woman she was. She decided that just before Andros took them back she would show Kin-Won the mark that as left with her for a time to come.


	13. the wedding party

The Wedding

After the wedding, the whole group that they made bundled back into the cars for the short drive to the youth center where Ernie was doing them a favor by letting them have their reception at the center. In the last year he had bought back the center from Lt. Stone, having come back from his trip to build bridges and finding life without the center quite boring.

Before he had left, he had told the rangers that he had known their secret right from the beginning but had done them all the service of keeping quiet to protect them. Adele and Lt. Stone also had come forth and revealed that they knew the secret. It was this that had prompted Ashley to beg them all three of them to cater her and Andros' wedding. She had told them what she had told Andros; she wanted the wedding to be as plain as possible. She wanted to have a wedding without all the frills that were normally attached.

So they all found them selves eating a Hawaiian style roast pork that Ernie had made. Arlee seemed to be making fast friends with Charlie and in fact the way she was relaxed and socializing you wouldn't even think for a minute that she had been raised on a different planet with a strict childhood, she seemed like a normal nine year old that was having fun with another child despite being in a wheelchair.

"Andros, look at Arlee, she really has a friend in Charlie. I sure hope they get to see each other again. I would hate for such a friendship to go to waste." Andros looked at her and smiled happy to see his sister enjoying herself despite being watched like a hawk from his mother.

When her voice cracked over the dining friends, everyone turned to stare. "Arlee, get away from that boy, he is below our class, and much less an Ear…" she was broken off by Andros signaling to his father who grabbed Ankara down. It didn't keep her down but it got her off topic, "Young lady, is that the way a child is supposed to act, this is what someone calls this a formal dinner so you should sit down and mind your manners." She sat down demurely and made a fake grin and stuck a piece of meat between her thin lips, grimacing while doing so and pretended like she hadn't just shouted at her daughter.

Over at the table Arlee sat still in her seat and looked at her plate with a frown, and then composed herself in order to please her mother's orders. Charlie looked at her and shook his red hair, "Arlee, your mother is insane, she never once referred to you as her daughter, isn't she at all pleased to have someone like you for a daughter? When my mom was with me she was always so proud of me."

Arlee looked at Charlie, "I can't do anything right by my mom. I am just a bad child in her eyes." She stared at Charlie and then back at her plate and finished her meal in a very prim and proper way.

After the meal someone turned on the music and there was dancing, along with Ernie making smoothies for everyone. Ankara of course had to spoil it by demanding to go back to KO-35 right that moment. Andros stood up to her and told her that if she wanted to, someone could take her back to the ship but the earliest he was going to take the ship out was tomorrow evening before he and Ashley went on their honeymoon. She looked ready to argue with him except Andros didn't give her the chance.

"Andros, I demand to go back at once, I will not spend another night on that blasted ship. Don't walk away from me," she demanded as he walked over to Zhane and Aaron, who were in the process of thinking of a prank to pull on everyone. "Andros, you are just as ungrateful as your sister, I have all intentions of disowning you just like I disowned Karone for aiding the enemy side in the war."

Turning abruptly, Andros glared at her. "Mother, you did not just say that. It was never Karone's fault!" He then without waiting for a response he walked over to Zhane. "Zhane, I hate to ask you this but could you take my mother back to the ship? You need not drive her all the way there just take her out side or to a secure location and teleport her back to the living decks of the ship. I will ask my father if he wants to stay a while longer."

Ten minutes later, Zhane was escorting just Ankara out the door. No one else wanted to leave just yet and someone volunteered to take them back at the end of the party.

At about ten o'clock Bill noticed that Charlie and Arlee were yawning. "Andros, I think I am going to head out with Charlie, with your permission I will take Arlee home with me for the night, that way you and my daughter can have the apartment to yourself. Also, so the children can actually fall asleep."

Andros nodded and called Arlee over to him. "Arlee, you are going to go with Bill and spend the night at his place, alright?" Arlee nodded but then looked at Andros.

"Andros, I don't have any other clothes though. I only brought a second dress that was still really fancy for the party." She said looking at her brother.

Ashley had during the conversation made her way over and was hugging her father goodnight, "Arlee, check the backpack in the car, I packed you some extra clothes as an after thought that you might spend the night elsewhere tonight." Arlee smiled and ran over to Bill who was in the process of helping Charlie get his coat on. She got her own coat on and followed Bill through the door.

It was midnight when everyone stated to leave however not before cheering in the New Year and helping to straighten the center. For the most part, everyone at the wedding was a ranger so they all felt the need to clean up and help Ernie. By the time everyone left the center looked almost as if they had never been there.

With the lights turned off, Ashley and Andros were the last to leave their wedding reception. They walked to the car slowly and as they walked the looked at the stars and how amazingly clear they were. It was nearly one in the morning when they reached the apartment. Not wanting to wake the rest of the tenants they made their way super quietly down the hall only to find that everyone in the apartment had left something in front of their door. The items included cards to pots and pans. There were even a couple sets of sheets. Picking up the gifts they made their way into the apartment laughing.

Setting down the presents in the living room Andros picked Ashley up and carried her to his room before shutting the door to the room.


	14. morning after

The Wedding

The next morning the phone rang in the apartment however no one heard it or if they did they had no intention of getting up to get it. At four Andros and Ashley kissed and he parted her embrace for the first time since the night before.

"I promise I will be back later this evening, I will make this trip home as fast as possible, then we can open all these wonderful gifts left by the neighbors." He drove to Bills and picked up Kina and Rabin who needed to get back to KO-35 having spent nearly two weeks with Aaron and Zhane there. They then drove to NASADA and boarded the Astro mega ship. As Andros had promised he made the trip as fast as possible. When he reached KO-35 he came down to say goodbye to his five passengers.

"Andros," his father asked, "when can we expect Arlee back?"

"I promised her she could stay with us the whole time that they have school break. I will bring her back in about two to three weeks so that she will have at least a week to get ready before classes begin again." Andros said as he teleported them down. He then turned the ship right around and headed back to earth.

It was just before seven thirty when he stopped yet again at Bills house to pick Arlee up. All the way home she told him how much fun she had had with Charlie and said she couldn't wait to spend some more time with him. She asked Andros whether he had fun after she had left and he answered vaguely with a "you can say that." Arlee laughed and stared out the window and was silent the rest of the ride to the apartment.

When they walked in Arlee's Jaw dropped and looked at Andros, "Is it Christmas again?" Ashley having seen them drive in was already sitting on the couch looking at the pile of wedding gifts.

"Andros we either have some really nice neighbors or you are everyone's favorite security guard. While you were gone a few more people left items." Andros sat down next to Ashley and started sorting out what was from whom. Arlee snuck into what was now her room and unpacked her bag hanging up the dress.

Coming out of the room she stood at the other side of the pile and stared. "Arlee don't be a stranger, come over and help us." Ashley laughed demandingly. Arlee sat beside Ashley and grabbed a package from the pile.

It was late by the time they had finished going through the gifts and putting them away. Arlee was yawning before they were even done and while Andros and Ashley put some pans in the kitchen, Arlee, without realizing it conked out on the couch

When they both came out and found her fast asleep Ashley laughed quietly while Andros picked her up and carried her into her room. he laid her on the bed and Ashley tucked her in.

As they walked out of the room Ashley stated to Andros, "I almost wish we could keep her here with us, after what I have witnessed with your mother I am scared for her life."

"I know Ashley, I know. But we just can't keep her with us. She is to one day take over my fathers office and you know as well as I do that's eh is smarter then most kids her age on Earth."

Ashley agreed, "She would be like Justin only worse, I don't think I could imagine sending a nine year old to high school." Going into their room they both changed for bed and got ready for bed themselves.

In the morning they were going up north to a ski resort for their honey moon. Arlee was going with them but she was staying in a different room during their stay. But Ashley had insisted that she go with them and see what a ski area was.


	15. part 3 the begining

here is part three to the story Ashley and Andros are now on their honey moon

The Honeymoon and beyond

Now that Arlee was sleeping in the bed that had been Ashley's she awoke when the sun shined in through the window. Jumping up she grabbed the bag that Ashley had showed her several day ago when it was announced what they would be doing. She then carefully went through the list of clothes Ashley had told her she would need to bring. Ashley had even managed to find while at her mothers house a snowsuit that didn't look totally tacky and from the eighties as she called it.

When she was finished she walked out into the living room to find that no one was up yet. She started to open the door to Andros' room however she remembered she probably shouldn't do that anymore seeing as he was now a married man. Instead she set out to do something productive. She decided that she would make breakfast for them. She had not made anything to give them special.

As she made the meal for them she decided that she would give it to them in bed only she would wait till they started to wake up. Wanting to make it special but having been warned by Ashley not to use the stove without her near by despite knowing how to cook probably better then Ashley herself; she settled for a cookbook that said make anything in the microwave. Ashley had told her she could use the microwave and she had seen Ashley use the same book several times.

Just as the meal finished she heard stirring from the bed room so she carried the tray over to the door and knocked. After being told to come in she set the tray down on the little coffee table in the living room which was in direct view of the door way.

Going in she announced that she had a surprise for them. "Ashley, Andros I made something for you." She then turned slightly and extended her hands out and used her telekinesis to bring the tray into the room. As it came through the door it wobbled slightly and Arlee thought everything was going to spill but the tray straightened and from the side she saw Andros holding out his hand helping the tray be guided right into her hands.

Turning around she presented the tray to them and Ashley gasped. "Arlee you made us breakfast in bed, how nice of you." Arlee ducked her head in acknowledgement after handing the tray off to them.

"I used the microwave for most of it. I hope it is ok, because you told me not to use the oven without your supervision." Arlee said stepping backwards

"Arlee come on why don't you climb onto the bed with us, there is more then enough food here for all three of us." Ashley invited and Arlee gingerly climbed onto the bed. And all three of them picked a the food until they were full. "Arlee are you already packed?" Ashley asked noting that Arlee was wearing warm clothes that she had recommended for the trip.

"Yes I Ashley I got packed before I even made the breakfast, my bag is in the living room." Arlee nodded as they finished up. All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms pick her up. Andros had gotten out of bed a few minutes before and had snuck behind Arlee picking her up, "Andros stop," she giggled as he tickled her and then gave her a huge hug.

Once her feet were on the ground she picked up the tray and took it to the kitchen to wash the mess she had made. When she was finished Ashley and Andros both had their bags packed Ashley was also carrying a pair of boots that looked as if they were very heavy and made of plastic.

After locking up the apartment they walked out towards the lobby where Andros took Ashley's bag and she headed down the stairs towards the storage rooms when she came back upstairs she had a long bag in her hands that was slung over her shoulder.

"Ashley what is in the bag?" Arlee asked eying the bag but in response she only got a shrug and a you'll see when we get there from Ashley.


	16. the ski area

The Honey Moon and Beyond

It was a long drive but when they drove into sight of the ski resort Arlee's mouth dropped at all the snow she saw. There was more snow on the ground then there had been when it snowed for Christmas back in Angel Grove. "Ashley where did all this snow come from and how is it all still on the ground when back in Angel Grove it just melts?"

Ashley shrugged and responded, "They make the snow here so that there is always some on the ground and also we are up in the mountains so the snow stays on the ground longer." Pulling into a parking lot near a huge lodge that said parking for overnight guests only they left their stuff in the car and made their way inside to find the front desk.

Finding the desk Ashley spoke to the woman behind the counter. "Hello, we booked two rooms a single and a double occupancy in the name of Hammond." The woman typed it up on her computer screen and handed her a clip board.

"if you could just sign here Ma'm I can give you your keys" Ashley did so and handed the clipboard back to the lady. "Alright Ms. Hammond here are your keys to rooms twenty-six and twenty-five. Room twenty five is the single and twenty-six is the double." Taking the keys she walk towards Andros and Arlee.

Together they went to find their rooms. Twenty-five and twenty-six were right across from each other. After checking out the room Ashley handed Arlee the key to twenty-five, "Arlee this key is your responsibility during our stay here. Don't lose it and remember to lock your room anytime you leave the room." Arlee nodded and took the key.

While Andros and Ashley checked out their room she checked hers out and was astounded by the view. Her window stared right onto the mountain and she could see people hurling down the mountain on different types of devises.

She was so mesmerized that Ashley startled her when she knocked and came in. "Looks fun in a sort of dangerous way doesn't it?" Ashley said laying her hands on Arlee's shoulder, "Come on lets go get a late lunch then we can unpack our stuff."

During Lunch Ashley explained that this was a ski resort and people came here in the winter to enjoy the snow. "Tonight we were planning on going tubing and then just the two of us spending some time alone. Then tomorrow I was going to get both you and Andros in a lesson or two so you can both learn how to either ski or snowboard. So that by Thursday we can all make a few trips down the mountain together before we leave that evening."

Arlee then begged, "Will you tell me what was in that bag now?"

Ashley laughed, "Yes, they were my skis when we get everything to our rooms I will show you what they look like, and tomorrow you can decide what you would like to try."

Once they were done eating they went to the car and grabbed their bags. Before leaving Ashley undid her communicator and morpher from her wrists and left them in the glove compartment of the car. Andros followed suit and when Arlee questioned Ashley responded, "for the rest of this week that we are here, we are unreachable by anyone but my father, he has the lodges number in case of emergency but is under orders to give it out to no one, not even Aaron."

When they finished unpacking they had time to kill before their time at the tubing park began so Ashley showed Andros and Arlee around. "Ashley, I think I want to try snowboarding tomorrow, it looks a lot like riding a glider." Arlee stated watching a boarder come down the hill.

By the time they had walked around the base and made it to the tubing park it was four o'clock and time for them to get two hours of tubing in. Arlee enjoyed herself and commented on the way back to the lodge how she wanted to do it again. When back at the lodge Ashley handed Arlee some money and told her to spend it wisely. She then told her that she was only to interrupt either of them if it was absolutely necessary during the rest of the evening.

Ashley and Andros went to their room to change for the candle light diner in the lounge leaving Arlee in her room to do as she pleased with the only consideration, of not getting into trouble. She went to the cafeteria and got something to eat. While eating she met up with some other kids who were on their own for the evening.

"Hi, I am Joanie and this is my brother clay." Two kids who sat down next to her.

"My name is Arlee." Arlee answered simply, ever since the reception she was scared to loosen up totally, her mother had frightened her in more ways then anyone noticed. Along with yelling at her she had made her famous telepathic threats to her.

"You want to go to the arcade downstairs together? It is supposed to be a lot of fun tonight because they added in a game." The two children asked.

"Not tonight," Arlee said glancing at the clock on the wall, "I wanted to do some reading up on skiing and snow boarding, I have never been before and I found this book in my room on tips."

The two children looked at her, "Oh you're a visitor, never been before either? we could help you out tomorrow evening if you would like, we practically live here in the evenings. Our parent's only rule is that homework is done before snow sports. But we live like right down the road so we are always here."

"Sure maybe, If I see you tomorrow I will ask for help, thank you." Arlee stood up and carried her tray to a trash can.

Lying on her bed she read the book but the next thing she knew the sun was shinning in the window and there was a knock on the door. It was Ashley announcing that they needed to go to the rental shop.


	17. lessons and time alone

The honeymoon and Beyond

"Now Arlee are you certain you want to try snow boarding?" Ashley said as they stood in line at the desk waiting to get tickets Andros was also going to do Snow boarding. So they were getting two snowboard lesson packages. While they were in the lesson Ashley decided she would take off and make a couple of runs with her skis and then when all the lessons were done she would rent a snowboard so they could do it together.

After getting the tickets and lesson vouchers Ashley came over and helped Arlee stick the ticket onto the snowsuits zipper. She then helped Andros when she noticed he was having difficulty getting the ticket folded over the clip.

Once that was all done they headed to the rental shop where Ashley handed the form over the counter. A man from the shop then sized Arlee and Andros for boots and their boards. Once all the equipment was gathered they walked outside to the ski school area.

Leaving Andros and Arlee there with the instructor Ashley snuck back to the room where she grabbed her boots and skis. Going up to the lift lines Ashley made her way to the top of the mountain. It had been two years since she had last been on skis so she made a run down a green circle trail. After the run she felt like it had only been yesterday since she was last on a mountain. As she was heading back to the lift she found Arlee and Andros already doing the bunny hill.

Both of them were naturals. She could see why Andros would be having been a ranger. Puzzling over how Arlee could so good she remembered what Andros had said about all children on KO-35 know how to ride gliders. So Arlee must be almost as good as her brother seeing how much her balance was already in the right places. She was careful not to attract to much attention to the fact that's he was watching them afraid she might ruin their concentration.

She met up with them again at lunch time after the lesson. "Andros, Arlee wow you two were great out there. I may just rent my snowboard tomorrow and join you in your lesson because you are about the same skill level I am on a board."

As they were eating lunch Arlee saw the two kids from the night before, "Ashley if I am careful can I go back out with my board, I met some kids last night and they invited me to hang out with them this afternoon." Arlee said pointing to the two who had just walked in with their helmets and a lunch box slung over their shoulders. Joanie had on snow board boots while Clay carried ski boots.

"Sure Arlee just remember be very careful and don't leave the beginner hill where you were this morning. Come in if you get even the slightest bit cold." Ashley warned as the girl ran over to the other two children. Ashley turned to Andros, "So what do you want to do with our Afternoon alone?"

"How about you show me how to ice skate?" Andros suggested. "But lets not go to the ice rink lets go down to the lake and find a place where we can be alone."

"I like your idea." Ashley giggled and they together went to get a rental slip for ice skates and together they spent the Afternoon alone and undisturbed enjoying their honeymoon.


	18. Last day at the mountain

The Honeymoon and beyond

The next morning just as Ashley had said she rented her Snowboard a day early and joined in for the snowboard lesson. Just as she had thought Andros was already better then her. She fell in several places that Andros and Arlee did not. This made for some interesting moments because Andros would help her out and give her the 'I told you so look'. However by the end of the lesson Ashley had gotten Andros back enough times to be brutal.

After lunch they decided to go out again on their own while Arlee met up with her friends. Joanie and Clay had introduced her to more of their friends and they were all going to do some more boarding before going to play in the arcade. Ashley had also told Arlee that she could go with the other children up the mountain as long as she was careful and listened to the other children and only did the green circle trails.

Andros and Ashley picked the trails that were off the beaten trail. They did this so they went down trails that had hardly anyone using them they took their sweet time getting down the mountain each time and just having each other close by. That evening Arlee occupied herself and they had the evening alone in their room once again.

The next morning which was their last day at the mountain they started out the day by making runs together down the mountain. Arlee showed both of them some stuff she had learned from her friends the afternoon before. When it came time to leave Arlee's friends hunted her down and insisted that they stay in contact so that if she ever came back to the mountain they could hang out. She told them that she might be able to write letters periodically but that she lived far away and her family didn't have long distance on their phone. Which was kind of true, they had a long distance service only it wasn't a telephone it was a video link and long distance on that was farther then long distance by phone.

It was late into the evening when they returned home to the apartment and one of the first things Ashley did was sit down at the table and do some paperwork for her night classes that would begin a new semester in a few days. Life was getting back to normal because the next day both she and Andros had to return to work. Arlee unpacked her things while Ashley did the paperwork until there was a knock on the door. When Ashley answered it she found it was the twins wondering if Arlee was there.

They had seen them drive in and decided to come down to see if Arlee would like to go back and visit the school again. They had gone back the day before and all the other kids were asking for her to come back.

"Mrs. Dunne did say I could come back didn't she?" Arlee grinned, "let me ask Ashley and Andros." She ran out of her room and wrapped her arms around Ashley and begged, "Can I go to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know Arlee Erin and Shane should probably check with their teacher tomorrow and then maybe Monday you can go." Ashley said rubbing the girls hair out of her face.

"But we already did ask," Erin stated with pride. As she said this she was smiling, "She told us anytime we wanted to bring Arlee with us she would be welcomed openly by the whole class. Plus tomorrow we are taking a walking fieldtrip around town for a science lesson" Erin continued.

"Alright then Arlee if you want I guess I can drop you off on my way to work tomorrow morning." Ashley grinned and Arlee jumped into the air.


	19. Sick day

The Honeymoon and Beyond

The next morning Ashley was getting ready for her first day of back to work when she peeked into Arlee's room to find her still asleep. At first Ashley didn't think anything of it until she remembered Arlee hardly ever slept in. "Arlee time to get up, you want to go to school don't you?"

Arlee woke up with a groan which Ashley noticed sounded feverish so laying her hand on Arlee's forehead she gasped at how warm it felt, "Ashley what are you doing?" Arlee inquired trying to sit up but finding herself quite dizzy.

"Arlee you're burning up, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to go to school today, I will call Erin and Shane to tell them you can't go after all. I should have known you were bound to get a cold sooner or later." Ashley replied getting up to get some more pillows from the closet.

"But Ashley I don't feel cold I feel really warm burning up actually." Arlee whined looking at the woman she had started regarding as another big sister before sneezing a huge sneeze.

Ashley smiled and went to the living room to get the box of tissues she kept on the coffee table and brought them back to Arlee, "I will be right back, I am going to call Erin and Shane and then I am going to call into work alright?"

"Ashley, I will be fine!" Arlee whined again starting to sound really congested.

"You may think so but, I am going to stay home and you are going to spend most of the day in bed so you can get better, you don't want to have to go back to KO-35 all sick do you? That would be one more thing to make your mother hate me all the more, "I think I have some of my mom's homemade chicken soup in the freezer, and there is nothing like chicken soup when you are sick."

Ashley walked out and about ten minutes later she came back in, Arlee had tried to get out of bed but found she was too dizzy to do anything more then lay in bed, "Alright the twins said they are sorry that you aren't feeling well and I have called into work so we have all day to sit around in here doing almost nothing, How does that sound?"

"I don't like it, I don't think I can sit in bed all day and as you say do nothing." Arlee pouted

"Well we don't have to do nothing, just quiet things, like we can play some board games and maybe see how you are feeling we can go into the living room and watch TV while we eat our soup. How does that sound? We just relax today, that and chicken noodle soup is always the best remedy for the common cold."

"Can we play a game right now?" Arlee smiled

"Sure, tell me what you want to play and I will go get it from the closet."

"Umm, how about you choose one Ashley?"

Laughing Ashley stood up, "Alright but I will warn you I am bad at choosing games so I might just bring them all back."

When Ashley returned she had just about all the games that could be played in bed, there was monopoly, life, scrabble, Uno, Clue, sorry, Guess who among several other games. Ashley also set up a card table right next to the bed so Arlee could reach it from bed.

"You really did bring all the games didn't you?" Arlee eyed the games, "lets play Clue first, I like to solve the mysteries that are in the game." She smiled

"Are you sure you're not feeling well? You have a lot of energy but your temperature says other wise" Ashley laughed laying her hand back on Arlee's forehead.

AAA

At about eleven thirty Andros came back in, "Ashley?" he called

"Yes Andros?" she said coming out from the bedroom

"I thought you had to go back to work today? But when I made my rounds out side I noticed the car was still in its place. Is everything alright?" Andros asked in a worried tone.

"Andros, I am fine, I stayed home because Arlee wasn't feeling well this morning so we are hanging out in the bedroom playing games." Andros' worried look got even more worried as he dashed for Arlee's bedroom.

"Andros." Ashley called after him, "She is fine, she just has the common cold, nothing a little rest and some chicken noodle soup won't cure."

Andros slowed his pace just as he got to the door and turned to look at Ashley, "You are sure, that it isn't anything to worry about? I mean shouldn't we take her to the hospital?"

"Andros if we took her the doctors would just say the same exact thing I am saying rest and chicken noodle soup. I should know, I have had enough colds to know." Ashley assured him "Now we were just going to come out and sit on the couch while we eat some chicken noodle soup, you want to join us? It will be fun, I promise." Ashley smiled while latching onto his arm smiling with all her charm that had made him fall in love with her.

"Alright." He replied as Arlee came out of her room wrapped in one of her blankets and sat on the couch as she let forth a huge sneeze. Andros looked at her, "Are you sure your all right Arlee?"

"I feel fine Andros except I keep sneezing, coughing and feeling really warm. I wish I could have gone to school but Ashley says I have a cold and I have to stay here today." Arlee frowned as she sat down on the couch. "If this is what people on Earth call illnesses, I would rather them to some of the ones on KO-35."

Ashley turned on the TV after letting Arlee select a movie from the cabinet; she ended up picking out Black Beauty and Ashley knew she would regret letting Arlee pick the movie because it always made her cry the way Black Beauty was treated in the movie.

Once Ashley made sure that Arlee was settled she went into the kitchen and pulled three bowls off of a shelf and filled them with some of the chicken noodle soup she had placed on the stove to thaw and heat up earlier that morning. Placing them on a tray she headed back to the living room. "Here we are three bowls of my moms homemade chicken noodle soup, she always said homemade was the best for curing the common cold."

"You mean this will cure me and I will get better and be able to go out and play later?" Arlee said after blowing her nose

"Well no to be honest, it is not an instant cure but there is evidence that something in the broth of chicken noodle soup helps you get better faster" Ashley said handing her a bowl before giving Andros one and sitting down herself with a bowl.

Half way through the movie Andros stood up and put his bowl in the kitchen sink before putting his jacket on and heading back to work kissing Ashley on his way back out the door and telling Arlee to listen to Ashley at which both Ashley and Arlee smiled.

By the end of the day Arlee was feeling already a lot better and was almost running circles around Ashley however Ashley made her sit still and rest which Arlee was not at all fond of, she wanted to do something other then sit around.

When Ashley went to make dinner for her and Andros not sure if Arlee would want to eat with them, Arlee came running into the kitchen "Ashley, Ashley, feel my forehead I think it feels cooler. Is that a good sign?"

Feeling for herself and then grabbing the thermometer she checked again, "Yes your temperature is normal, but you are still going to take it easy tomorrow and stay around the apartment." Arlee pouted, "Arlee tomorrow is Saturday anyways, I will let you have Erin and Shane over if you promise to be quiet the rest of the evening." Arlee smiled at Ashley's words and went back to sit on the couch to wait for Andros to get back.

When Andros walked in Arlee Jumped off the couch, "Look Andros, I'm all better." Arlee smiled before sneezing.

Ashley walked out of the kitchen, "well I wouldn't say she's all better but her fever is gone. Colds have a tenancy to come and go like this so we just have to watch her till you take her back to KO-35 next week."

Arlee glared at Ashley, "I don't want to go back. I am having to much fun and I wish I could stay here forever."

"Arlee we have gone over this; it would not be practical to have you stay with me because your learning rate would be severely curved as well as the fact that you have to train with Father to take over for him when he retires." Andros replied while giving Arlee the I told you look.

"I know, it was worth a try wasn't it?" Arlee said putting her head down

"Yes it was, a futile try but it was worth it," Andros said kneeling down so he could give his little sister a hug. "You know I love you and that is all it matters, if it was at all possible I would let you stay here but not only would your schooling would be effected all chances of having a happy well provided for future on KO-35 would be down the drain."

LLL

After dinner Arlee looked at the calendar while Ashley and Andros were out on the balcony having a few minutes alone together, "I only have a week left here on earth I have to make the best of my time so I can get better and maybe go visit the school one more time.


	20. the last day

The Honeymoon and beyond

The week flew by and the day before Arlee had to leave she was allowed to go to the school again to visit. She wore a pale green jumper with a dark red long-sleeved shirt underneath. The jumper was knee length. She put her hair up in a Kerovian style, something she had been neglecting to do but knew that after tomorrow she would have to do that every morning soon after she got up. Her mother couldn't stand being informal even for a minute, so if she even showed her face down stairs with her hair down it would mean perfect hell from her mother. Part of her still missed her old nanny that had taken care of her when Andros wasn't able to but about the time the war had started she had gotten married and then when the evacuations happened she had been sent to a different refugee camp and had not heard a word from her since.

Ashley walked with her to the classroom and hugged her goodbye as she waved to the teacher and dropped Arlee off before heading back out to her car because she was running late for work.

"Class look who is visiting with us again," the teacher announced standing in front of Arlee. The whole class turned towards the teacher and to greet Arlee. "Arlee you can sit in the front desk right there today." She pointed to the desk where Xander had sat the last time she had been there.

"But isn't that Xander's desk?" Arlee looked up

The rest of the class frowned and Susie interrupted, "Xander moved, yesterday was his last day with us he moved to another town and won't be going to our school anymore."

"Oh!" Arlee looked down to the ground. Then looked back up she didn't want to make it apparent that she had thought about him a lot since she first met him. Despite thinking he was rude she had a feeling for him that she did not totally understand. Taking a seat she listened to the teacher she really enjoyed earth schools but Andros was right Earth schools learned at a different rate then Kerovian schools. During the math lesson she was bored because they were doing problems that she had been learning before the war when she was only six.

At the end of the day she waited for Ashley to pick her up. When Ashley arrived she climbed into the backseat and sat there quietly, "Arlee are you sad about having to go back tomorrow? Last time you were a ball of energy wanting to tell everything that happened."

"I am fine, yes I am a bit sad over that but, I realized that I… that I… that I like Xander the boy I punched last time, I couldn't wait to tell him that I was sorry because I never said it with much meaning before, but when I got there today I was told by one of the girls that he has moved."

"Ah, Arlee, don't worry someday you may just get that chance but it may not be for a while but I think that one day it will be meant to be that you will see each other." Ashley smiled and looked back through the mirror.

LLL

Morning came quickly and Arlee awoke to Erin and Shane knocking on the door and they had a surprise for her, "Hey Arlee did we wake you?" they asked noticing that she opened the door looking half asleep. "We have a going away present for you; we made it two days ago in school because we weren't sure you were going to get a chance to come back to school. Everyone signed it," And they held up a huge poster that had her name on it and she could see scribbled in the corner Xander's name however it looked rushed like he could care less about singing his name on it. But she treasured his signature all the more just know she could look at his name written in his own hand anytime.

"Thank you and could you tell everyone thank you as well and that I will miss you all but tell all my friends back home about you." Arlee smiled and took the poster in her hands hugging it with a huge smile.

LLLL

A few hours later Arlee sat on the couch with all her belongings packed up, she had gotten a lot of stuff that she was adding to her collection to go home, the clothes she had worn of Ashley's were packed up in the box she had gotten them from. The next time she visited Ashley said it probably wouldn't be the season for those clothes and she would get some more appropriate ones for that season.

Andros decided it would be better to teleport all her things to the ship but that they were going to drive over because he said something about picking someone up. On the car ride over they drove away from the space port and when they pulled up into Bill's driveway Arlee was surprised when Aaron threw a sack down in the seat next to her and climbed into the front seat. "I appreciate this Andros, I am so confused right now and I need to try some things out and find my place in the galaxy." Turning to look at Arlee she smiled, "How are you Arlee, sorry that your vacation is over? Did you have fun?"

"Yes thank you Aaron. Are you going back to KO-35 as well?" Arlee smiled back but it was a hollow smile.

"Yes I am going to try it again although Zhane and Karone are staying here, Karone just got a job and she doesn't want to quit it and move back to KO-35 just yet so it will be just us back there, you know no matter what happens you can come talk to ma alright, you never have to be alone back there." Arlee nodded and smiled a smile that was a little brighter.


	21. part 4 emergency trip to KO35

An: this begins part 4 of this story

A birthday, meeting and big surprise

Ashley was at work and it had been a month since they had, had to send Arlee home to KO-35. even though she and Andros had been enjoying having the apartment to themselves they knew something was missing and both of them knew what that was it was the presence of a child in their home to make everything bright and cheery, "something to look forward to," Ashley sighed as she went about her business.

"Hey Ashley," one of the other girls in the office yelled over to her, "There is someone by the name of Andros on the line." Walking over she noted that the girl was new to the office probably the reason why she had not associated the name with the name of her husband who she was constantly talking about. "He says it is important."

"Thanks Uhh, Carrie," she said noting the girls name tag and took the phone.

"_Hey Ash, sorry for calling you, I know your busy but is there anyway you can leave early? Something has come up and we need to get to KO-35 as soon as possible. I have already called in my replacement and am packing up my stuff. I don't know what it is I just know I have been called to a meeting that is high priority." Andros said hurriedly over the line._

"Uhh, yah, let me see what I can do." Just as she replied her manager walked in the door from her lunch break, "actually if all goes well just consider me on my way." She hung up the phone and ran over to her manager, "Mrs. Drew?"

"Yes Ashley, what is it now?" she replied looking up from the paper she had just started looking over.

"I am really sorry about this but I have to leave as soon as possible, something has come up and my husband and I have to catch the first flight to his home country. I don't know what it is but he said it is urgent" she exclaimed looking pleadingly at the older woman.

"Well, I can't help family emergencies can I?" she responded sympathetically, "Consider it my late wedding gift to you. Go on the only thing I can say is get back as soon as it is possible."

"Thank-you so much," Ashley replied as she ran out the door grabbing her things off her desk as she went. She made it home in record time without going over the speed limit, there just wasn't any traffic and all stoplights were green when she hit them, it was just her type of day despite having to rush home to make an impromptu trip to KO-35.

Running in the door Andros came out of the room with his duffle bag and a larger one for Ashley, "Andros what is the matter do you really know and didn't want to say anything over the phone"

"A new race is seeking help from the alliance and they are holding a council on KO-35 Karone and Zhane are already waiting at the ship for us Cassie left with the phantom last night evidently they have gotten back together; TJ and Carlos are going to meet us there they have some things they can't get out of so they are going to fly in tomorrow with their gliders. They are aware of the long haul it will mean but they are ready for it. We don't know the classifications but it is possible that it will be classified and only select members will be allowed into the chambers" then he smiled, "It just so happens that it is Arlee's birthday soon so I am hoping the council extends during that time because I would really like to be there with her. What do you think of this for her birthday present I picked it up last week, thinking of send it to her with our next time taking the ship out but this came up instead, despite being a mission it is going to allow me to at least be somewhere near during her birthday."

"I think it will be fine Andros, I am sure she will love anything you get her honey." Ashley said wrapping her arms about his shoulders "So I see you packed for me as well; what did you pack me?"

"Well, I knew you probably wouldn't be able to decide so I just packed everything in your dressers and closet you could possibly need on KO-35 this time of year. If you think you might need anything else I would go check your dresser instead of searching the bag, you'd probably find more in your dresser." He laughed and she looked at him before running into her room.

When she came out she had another duffle bag with her, "You forgot a bunch of stuff Andros" she grinned as he shook his head.

They walked out the door and before they could head downstairs Andros set his bag down and went to the elevator, "I am just going to go up and leave a key with MRS. Hendrickson so that if we are gone more then a day or two she can come down and empty out the fridge and water the plants." Ashley nodded as he walked towards the elevator.

When he returned he picked up his bag and Ashley's big duffle "Andros while we are there are we going to stay on the ship during our stay on KO-35?"

"Only if you want to." Andros grinned

"Umm, No, the beds are too small for the two of us." She laughed the turned serious, "Then where are we going to stay, there is no way your mother will let me stay under her roof, not that I would want to."

"I have a couple of offers, Kina and Rabin have offered us a room at their house if we need it and so has Kin-Won. Take your pick" he smiled as they reached the car and put their bags in before climbing in.

"Well, I don't know, Kina and Rabin are so nice but seeing as Karone is banned from your house she will probably be staying there with Zhane so I don't want to impose too much on them. Does Kin-Won really want a newly wed couple staying under his roof, wouldn't that be imposing too much on him, he is getting up in his years."

"Kin-Won would surprise you Ash, for his years he doesn't act it, sometimes I swear he is like a teenager when in his own home. Anyways did you see the way he was watching MRS. Hendrickson during our wedding, I swear if he got the opportunity to he would have courted her in a heartbeat seeing as they are both widowed." Andros laughed.

"Andros, where are we going? NASADA is in that direction" she said pointing behind her.

"But it would look suspicious if our car was parked seemingly abandoned that close to NASADA. So we are going to leave the car at the airport and teleport to the ship." Andros smiled

"Andros you are a genius and have thought of everything." Ashley grinned learning her head on his shoulder briefly before remembering that eh was driving.

When they got to the airport they were taking their bags out and Ashley laid her hand on her stomach, "Ash are you alright?" Andros noticed.

"Yeah I am fine, I think it is just nerves of about what is going to come out of this" she then slung her duffle over her shoulder and pressed the key on her morpher to teleport.

Upon arriving to the ship Zhane and Karone greeted them dressed in their uniforms. "We figured it would be best to arrive on KO-35 dressed to impress in our uniforms." Zhane smiled

Ashley beamed, "Good idea, I left mine in my old room, Ill go down to change; how about you Andros?" She dropped her duffle down and bolted out of the room causing Andros to chase after her.

A few minutes later Andros appeared looking all proper in his uniform; it was nearly fifteen minutes later when Ashley reappeared struggling still with her pants. "I don't remember gaining this much weight, but I had to get a new pair of pants from supply mine were too small and these are two sizes larger and they are still small." Zhane and Karone looked at her and raised and Karone raised an eyebrow while Zhane grinned like an idiot as he was famous for.


	22. Clueless and Ankara strikes again

AN: It is official I have completely edited out Lost galaxy from my storyline for a couple of reasons. 1. It is already the year 2000 and Lost galaxy took place in 1999. 2. I am not splitting Karone up with Zhane so she can go take the place of the pink galaxy ranger. 3. There are some continuity errors from my perspective; like for example how did Bulk get to earth to be a successful business man by the time Wild force came around? 4. I just didn't like the series all that much.

A Birthday, meeting and a surprise

"What, what are you two staring at? Now I believe Andros said we have to leave as soon as possible so why don't we get this ship off the ground." Ashley stared back at Karone and Zhane who just looked at each other before going about any jobs they needed to get done in the next hour before arriving on KO-35.

Andros ordered for maximum hyper-rush so they could get to KO-35 as fast a possible which would take about an hour seeing as it was such a fast speed that its actual speed was classified. Ashley stood beside him, "Ashley are you sure you are alright?"

Ashley turned and put her hands on her hips, "Andros! of course I am fine, it is probably nothing except nerves." Ashley smiled then kissed him on the cheek before setting off to find out what kind of Mischief Zhane was causing in the engine room.

LLLL

An hour later the ship was going through landing procedures at one of the various landing strips. Ashley could not help but gasp at the view because with all the various time differences the sun was just rising for the day on KO-35 and everything that's he could see from the viewing screen was bathed in a warm golden light making everything look warm and inviting.

When they made their exit off of the ship Aaron, Cassie and Arlee ran over to them and Cassie explained that she and Phantom had been the first to arrive.

"Ashley why don't we go put our stuff at Kin-Won's house so we don't need to carry it everywhere with us and then we can go and find out more about the specifics of the meeting." Andros asked before turning to Arlee, "Arlee shouldn't you be heading to school, I can understand wanting to see me as soon as I got here but I believe it is pushing eight o'clock and school should beginning shortly should it not?"

Arlee crossed her arms and pouted briefly before smiling and grabbing a small bag off the ground and running away from the group and towards her school. Ashley smiled at Andros and followed suit by heading in a direction slightly different then the one Arlee had run through.

That left Aaron, Zhane, Karone and Cassie standing around watching when Cassie smiled, "I am so glad they found happiness early on." She sighed watching them walk away hand in hand in the bright sunlight.

Zhane looked at Karone and Karone looked back at Zhane and they said at the same time, "Yeah but they are totally clueless."

Aaron who had remained silent, "why do you mean they are clueless?"

Karone just laughed as they started walking towards Zhane and Aaron's parents' house, "I think you will see within the next month or two."

Cassie and Aaron looked at each other and both replied, "Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" but all they got was a you'll see from either of the other two.

LLLL

About an hour later all members of the council and any rangers past and present of KO-35 were present along with the heads of KO-35 met at a two room meeting house close to the center of the capital city. However upon arriving all the woman were sent to one room and the men to another. It seemed that the group meeting was sexist and could not stand a meeting with woman but would allow the woman to meet in the next room to hear the results of the first set of meetings. The bad side tot his was that Ashley and Karone were now stuck in a room with their least favorite Kerovian woman.

To Karone's surprise Ankara ignored her but went after Ashley and Cassie seeing as the two of them were alone the only two present from Earth. She seemed to stare at Ashley the most because of her distaste of Ashley being her only son's bride

One of the council members' wives suggested that she put some tea on in the small kitchen unit that was present in the room. Ashley agreed and offered to help the woman, anything to get her out of eye shot for a few moments of Ankara. Unfortunately when it came to handing out the cups of tea she found herself headed over to Ankara's group. As she got there she heard Ankara talking to a few women who just happened to be part of her society group. What she heard caused her to set the tray she was carrying down and place her hand on her stomach.

"I don't care what you say, there is no way my son is going to be the father to her children. In fact as far as I know it is impossible for our perfect Kerovian Blood to blend with the imperfect Earth blood." The sick thing was that all the woman in her group agreed, they all seemed to be on the same page within agreement to Earth humans, some without ever having met one.

Ashley picked up the tray again and carried it over to Ankara's group set it down and handed out the cups leaving the tray in the middle of the group with the sugar and honey. For the rest of the meeting Ashley kept to herself far from Ankara and her little group of minions.

When the meeting was finally over Andros walked in with the other men and upon seeing her he took her in his arms. Ashley silently thought 'I want to tell him what I heard, but I don't want to worry him. Maybe I will tell him later.' And she followed suit in embracing him however she knew she had delayed just a bit to long and that Andros was now looking quite concerned.

"My mother, she said something didn't she?"

Ashley smiled and shook her head she knew it was a lie but still. "No she didn't say anything to me she just stared at me." Ok she thought so it wasn't a total lie, what she did say she didn't say to me. "so how was the meeting?"

"Boring, it was just one of the races leaders asking to be allowed under the Eltarian alliance. However the race that the man was from finds it extremely offensive to deliver a speech in the same room that woman are present so for however many meetings he is present from woman are not to be allowed in the chambers which cuts down on the amount of council members present because half of the council are women. The people are under the understanding that if the do end up joining they will have to get used to being in the presence of women, however for now to make a good impression on them we are doing this." Andros explained and Ashley just smiled and remained close to him.

Ankara made her way over to him and in her sickingly sweet fake loving mother voice she addressed her son, "Andros, honey may I have a few words with you alone?"

Andros looked at Ashley and separated from each other while Andros walked a short distance away to his mother. While Ashley could not hear what they were saying she could see Andros' face and she could tell Ankara was attempting once more to split them up despite the fact that they were married. When Ankara was finished Andros glared at his mother before spinning on his heel and taking Ashley's hand making a quick exit from the room. "I will have Kin-Won tell us anything else that is said but I think it is best we get out of here and away from my mother for now before I hurt her for her insolence." Andros explained

LLLL

Later that night as they were both getting read for bed in the bedroom Kin-Won had given to them for their stay on KO-35 Ashley announced part of her plan for the next day. "Andros, if it is alright with you I don't think I will go with you to the meetings tomorrow, I want to have a look around KO-35. I have never seen an almost restored KO-35 everything seemed to move really fast in either tearing down the old war torn buildings or refinishing them. From what I saw today I can hardly believe that this time last year KO-35 was a war torn ghost town."

"That is fine, probably by the end of the meetings hardly any of the women will show up at the meeting house because of the boredom of just sitting around waiting for the meeting to end." Andros smiled as he climbed into the bed.


	23. mixed emotions

AN: thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, as a treat becasue I feel kind is the next chapter

A Birthday, meeting and a surprise

The next day when Andros went off to the meeting; Ashley headed out as she said she was going to do however she was not going out to purely sightsee. She knew it was risky but she was going to see a doctor. She was curious to find out whether her fears from what Ankara had said we true. When Ankara had said those things she had gotten a feeling that's he was possibly pregnant. She hoped she was just to prove Ankara wrong on all points but also she was wondering about whether she was ready. She knew that if she was indeed she would try to be the best mother she could be.

It didn't ring on her how risky it was going to a Kerovian doctor until she was outside the waiting room and she caught Ankara leaving. She hid so that Ankara would not know where she was going or was even anywhere near her.

When Ankara left her sight she proceeded to go inside the building. Walking up to the secretary's desk she inquired on whether the doctor had any appointments.

The secretary looked at the schedule, "Yes actually there is quite a few of openings, one is in half an hour would you like me to put you down. People have canceled right and left because of the meetings going on, they would rather be supporting the council members then here at appointments. May I have your name so I can give it to the doctor?"

Ashley spaced for a minute, this young woman was obviously new by the way she rambled. "Oh yes, I'm sorry, my name is Ashley."

The girl put the name down before looking at her again. "Ashley, as in the Ashley from earth that won the Heart of the red ranger?" Ashley just nodded and the girl got all excited, "I am really glad to actually meet you face to face, your courage to do the almost unthinkable has caused me to turn from the boy I was betrothed to and find my own true love, I was inspired that there was more to life then marrying who my mother chose for me." The girl bubbled.

When the Doctor came out her demeanor changed and she announced that the doctor would see her now. Ashley walked to the door where the doctor waited. The doctor was a stern looking woman roughly the same age as Ankara. Ashley felt a shiver run down her back as she realized the doctor was staring at her in the same fashion that Ankara's cronies did the day before.

The doctor did not speak to her until they had gotten into her fairly large office and then she seemed quite pleasant however Ashley saw through it like fake flower in a flower garden. She was just the same as Ankara and perhaps one of Ankara's friends. This was a huge mistake Ashley realized but she couldn't turn around now it would look too suspicious.

Ashley explained to her the reason that she had come by and the doctor just nodded with a smile, "Well you are in luck here on KO-35 we have a very simple procedure which does not require any blood or testing for hormone levels as I understand is still done on Earth and the results are almost immediate." The doctor smiled a hollow smile and proceeded to pull a strange device out of a drawer.

After fiddling with some switches that Ashley was not sure about their purpose she took a reading by placing it about an inch from her stomach until it beeped. On the counter a type of printer released two sheets of paper. What Ashley didn't see was that they both said something completely different. The one she handed to Ashley had some things she did not understand on it but the one word she could understand was negative.

"Well I am sorry and I hope for better in the future." Ashley stood up and left the room, it wasn't until she left the room that she realized that the paper she held did not say her name or any of the personal information she had told the doctor as she was setting up the device.

LLLL

After the meetings Andros went with his father to his parents' house to look over some material that Doran had in his home study. Upon getting to the House Doran did not announce that both he and Andros were in the house so when the door bell rang Ankara did not realize her son was in the house. From the study he could see the entrance way and most of his mothers entertaining parlor so he spied on her noticing that it was her friend Doctor Sadie that was visiting, but for what reason he was not sure.

He was able to pick up on snippets of their conversation and he did so intently, he knew it was rude to spy on his mother but he had a feeling that the two of them were plotting something.

"…this is the report here from the scans I took… … they are positive although she thinks they are negative…"

Ankara gasped, "…I can't believe she was that stupid… … that little witch… … with this I will be able to bring my son back to his senses… …hopefully…" Andros watched as Ankara took the sheet of paper and set it down and bid the doctor farewell.

When Ankara let the doctor out she left the paper alone where it was sitting, seemingly forgotten and went back up the stairs to her room where she had been before. "Father, I will be right back alright?" and Andros went to the room to pick up the paper. Looking at it he gasped it was a pregnancy test and it had Ashley's name on it. Taking the paper he returned to his father's office. "Mother has been plotting something for sure this time." He said though tears and turned the paper towards his father so he could read it, "she had the doctor lie to Ashley; I just know it."

Ankara must have hear his voice for the first time because she came down the stairs and saw Andros standing in the room with the paper in her hands, "Andros, if you know what is good for you son you will give that back. It is none of you business about the papers I receive"

"You said something to Ashley knowing it would scare her and force her to go to the doctors and more over you knew that your friend Sadie was the closest doctor to where we are staying and that she would go there, you set her up didn't you. You are trying to destroy our marriage. This is low even for you." Andros said his goodbyes to his father saying that he would catch up on the information later. He took the paper with him and swept out of the house.

LLLL

Ashley was at Kin-Won's house alone she had gotten hopeful just prior to going into the doctors and now that's he knew she wasn't pregnant she felt really disappointed.

She was really surprised when Andros came in and picked her up in a hug, "Ashley I am not mad but I want to understand why you didn't tell me what you really had planned today and why you didn't feel you could tell me."

"Whatever do you mean Andros?" she asked sobbing into his arm before wiping her eyes and looking at him

"I know my mother did say something to you yesterday, maybe not directly and that you went to the doctors today as a result. How could you be so stupid to go to the doctors you went to, my mother knew exactly what she was doing and if you had just asked me I could have shown you to a doctor that I know is reliable. Sadie is a personal friend of my mothers and she was doing a favor for her."


	24. Morning sickness and not being left out

**AN: So I was reading through some old stories as I took a break from some of my newer stories and I found that I have 4 chapters that were written and never published in this story, I was reading through and while I can't promise anything I may be able to give the story an ending of some sort with some renewed inspiration. what I need to know from fans is whether they would like me to put up the rest of the chapters or not. I will warn you that for whatever reason the stories have some errors in them and though I am willing to put them up, I will not take the time to beta them and fine tooth comb through every chapter. If there is a reader who would be willing to beta read i would welcome it but at this point I would just like to try and give this story some conclusion.**

* * *

A Birthday, meeting and a surprise

"Andros?" she looked at him and he brought out of his back pocket the dreaded sheet of paper.

"Ashley let me see the form you were given at the doctors," She handed it to him with a sigh and as he looked at it, "just as I thought, this one is a fake, Sadie was indeed acting under orders from my mother. This is your real one, my mother had it." Andros said crumpling up the fake and unfolding the real one. He handed it to her and she read through it and gasped.

"Andros, I really am pregnant?" she gasped again and hugged him back tighter then she had done when he had proposed to her, "This has to be the happiest moment of my life."

LLLL

The next morning Andros woke up to Ashley flying out of bed and into the bathroom, "Ugh, so it starts" he groaned and rolled over to try to sleep for a few minutes longer.

When she returned she jumped on the bed, "Andros, you are unbelievable, how can you still be asleep, come on get up if I can't still be asleep then you can't either. Come on lazy head get up." She tugged at him until he finally sat up.

"Alright, I am awake Ashley" and he went to get up. Pulling on his clothes for the day he looked at her sitting on the bed with her head down still dressed in her nightgown. "Aren't you going to get dressed, we have a busy day today. I have another meeting today and then we are taking Arlee out thins evening for her birthday, or did you forget in all your excitement."

"No, I didn't forget, it is just, I am going to hate mornings for the next few months, the one thing I forgot about getting pregnant." Ashley sighed and went to get changed, "The rest don't know yet do they?"

"No I didn't tell anyone, nor did I have the chance to, you didn't let me out of your sight all last night." He laughed and she smiled before going over to the door and opening it with her following him.

Once downstairs they smelt breakfast cooking, Kin-won must have gotten up early and had decided to treat his guest's right this morning. However he also had not heard about Ashley's pregnancy having been out late with business the night before.

Walking into the kitchen Ashley saw the food and felt her stomach turn so she bolted for the downstairs bathroom as fast as she could. Kin-Won looked at Andros and winked as she ran out.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Kin-Won grinned, "How long are you going to let her suffer through morning sickness before you tell her about the medicine we have available here that quiets it?"

Andros sat down and proceeded to help himself to some of the food, "She can be stubborn so until she asks for something." She probably won't take it if I just offered it to her"

Kin-Won started to chuckle just as she returned but with one look at the food she left the room and went to go stand outside away from the sent of the food. "You should probably offer it to her, just put it on the table that way she doesn't pummel it out of you when she finally asks for the something." He then reached into a cabinet and pulled a small box out and checked the expiration date, "This has been in there since before the war, there was a brief time about the time you first got your morpher that my son was with someone and she thought she was pregnant but she lost the pregnancy very early on. Go give it to her, the date is still good however it is getting a bit old."

Andros took the box and walked outside to where Ashley was. "Ashley, Kin-Won told me to give you this." He laughed as he tossed the package to her.

"Andros, what is this?" she looked at the package.

"Let's say that Kin-Won figured our secret out," He then indicated, "those are pills if you are interested, have the ability to quiet morning sickness if not completely stop it from ruining your mornings."

Ashley ran over to him, "Andros, your evil, you weren't going to even tell me that such a pill existed on KO-35 were you?" he grinned and shook his head, before darting back inside shutting the door which caused Ashley to lose a few steps by having to reopen the heavy door.

She finally caught him upstairs and herded him to the bedroom and pinned him down on the bed as if they had been wrestling. "So tell me about the pills, the instructions are in Kerovian and you know I can't read it."

"Well," he said reading the box and translating, "you should probably start taking it today. Take the first pill later after waiting till it has been at least half an hour since you last got sick and do it the same time everyday. It takes three or four days before becoming fully effective."

Ashley groaned, "I guess that it is better then nothing, but three to four days? Do I really have to wait that long?"

"Well Ash what would you rather four days or two months?" Andros grinned before breaking her grasp.

"I guess four days." She whined and smiled before kissing him on the forehead and rolled off the bed before he could pin her down.

There was a knock on the door and when asked who it was, the voice replied that it was Zhane. So they let him open the door. "Hey I noticed you weren't yet at the meeting house so I decide to see what was keeping you, a few more moments and we will be late." he said to Andros, "TJ and Carlos got in last night and I have filled them in on everything up to date with the meetings. You two sure are in a good mood this morning by the way," He grinned when he noticed the box on the bed, "this isn't what I think it is it?" he picked the box up. "Ha, Karone was right in her guess, your pregnant aren't you Ashley."

"Zhane give it back, I was going to tell everyone later this week as soon as the meetings were over. Could you please give me the box back now?" she gestured to the box and he threw it at her.

"Yes, I am the first to know," he placed his hand on her still flat stomach, "hey Junior, I am your uncle Zhane."

Ashley batted his hand away, "Go on you goof get to that meeting. I will see you two later." She shoved both Andros and Zhane out of the room and shut the door. Laying her own hand on her stomach, "I don't even know if you are going to be a junior yet or not do I?" she said aloud.

LLLL

Later that afternoon Ashley went with Andros to get Arlee however she stayed safely out of sight of the house not wanting to have an encounter with her mother in-law the witch herself. When Andros brought Arlee out to where she was waiting she was so exited to spend sometime with Andros that Ashley started to wonder if this girl ever got any excitement without Andros around. She had a whole list of things she wanted to do with them and one of them was go to the glider races which evidently she used to do all the time with Andros.

After the races were done with it was about dinner time so they went to the park where the rest of the rangers had an extra special picnic set up in Arlee's honor.

During the picnic Zhane decided to prank Ashley forcing her to reveal her secret which got her embarrassed beyond belief because now the other six knew it all and so did Arlee who Ashley saw her spirits dim as she heard that her brother would soon be a father himself.

Arlee took off soon after and Ashley staring at Zhane took off after her, "Arlee, sweetie what is wrong?" she said coming across the girl who was sitting by a tree with tears in her eyes.

"Your pregnant, that means, soon Andros will be a father, which means he will be too busy for me if he has kids of his own. I am really happy for you and I know I am being selfish but, up to the time you came into everything, Andros was mine. You came into his life but he still made room for me, but will there still be room for me if her has children with you?"

"Arlee, don't be stupid, you have a special relationship with your brother that can never be taken away. Nothing Andros and I could do could change that. Oh help me we could have a dozen children and he would still love you like the day you were born." Ashley offered Arlee her arm and they went back to the party where Zhane apologized for his actions and everyone congratulated Andros, Ashley, and Arlee.

LLLL

The week passed by and with the end of the week the meetings came to a close. The race was granted membership however they decided to turn it down realizing the changes that would need to be made immediately would shock their people. So it was put on the table for a couple years while they slowly attempted to change their peoples ways.

Aaron decided to stay behind for a few more weeks however Cassie returned with them for the Phantom had things to do and told Cassie he would see her shortly. It was apparent that she knew his real name however neither of them spoke of it just yet." Zhane and Karone also came back although with the intention and making it clear to everyone that once celebrated her birthday in two months they would be tying the knot once and for all. At that Ashley moaned about how she would be too big in her opinion to fit into a normal wedding dress.

"Ashley you will not be too big, you're only a month and a half along, if they start planning now there is a possibility you will be less then six months along." Carlos laughed and Ashley chased him onto the mega-ship speeding up the farewell process.

With a last few hugs everyone departed to the ship that was going back to earth. However Carlos did not stop poking fun at Ashley and her complaints about how big she was going to be so it was a long three hours. The trip home was not as urgent as the one to KO-35 so they took it a bit slower however Andros regretted it the whole way because if someone wasn't complaining someone was chasing the other around, and it made him wonder what it would be like with kids if this is the way his rangers acted.


	25. Part 5 Breaking the News and Katie

Breaking the news and Katie

They were just walking into their apartment, by earth time it was quite late and they had been gone eight days by earth time. Ashley felt quite tired and basically threw herself on the couch. "Andros I am tired and I can't move" Ashley whined

Andros went to the kitchen to put the eggs and milk away that they had picked up on their way in, knowing MRS. Hendrickson would have done away with what had been in the fridge before they had left.

Andros looked at her as he came out, "Ashley you can walk the twenty feet to the bedroom, it isn't that far and you were just chasing Carlos about the mega ship so I know you have the energy to walk that far." He said picking up her bag and walking to the bedroom.

"Andros," she whined getting up and chasing him into the bedroom before shutting the door, "I was talking to you MR." she grinned at him and playfully jumped on the bed with a smile.

"You were whining Ashley, not talking." Andros said

Ashley laughed, "Your face just now was priceless." Andros smiled back at her and sat on the bed. Ashley pulled him down so he was laying next to her, "I was think that maybe we shouldn't tell anyone else about the pregnancy, not until I have an official pregnancy test at the doctors." She said drawing designs on the chest of his shirt.

Andros sat up a few minutes later and started to get changed for bed, "Ash, maybe you should get changed to you were the one…" he stopped when he realized she was already asleep laying stretched out across the bed. Sighing he pulled the blankets down and turned her around putting her head on the pillow and covering her up. He wasn't about to wake her up and face her wrath of doing so, she could sleep in her clothes for the night.

He then turned out the light and climbed into bed and as he fell asleep he found himself placing a hand on her stomach as he fell asleep. When Ashley woke up the next morning his hand was still in that place because as her movements brought him out of sleep he felt it drop onto the bed. 'Uhg, today is day four' he moaned hoping that after today her morning sickness wouldn't be that bad and they could both sleep a full night instead of her hopping out of bed every morning at he glanced at the clock five-thirty. He then did the math from the Kerovian clock and it about equaled out.

To his surprise when Ashley returned she did not try to drag him out of bed but instead crawled back into bed and curled up against him going back to sleep So he let himself drift off till their alarm rang at seven.

LLLL

The alarm did not go off at seven and when they finally woke up at eight thirty Andros remembered had not reset it the night before. Luckily he was not expected at work this morning seeing as they didn't know when they were getting back so they could both call the main offices and tell they were back and available to be back on the rotations. Ashley also had to call her Doctor's to schedule an appointment. "I'll go make breakfast, if you would like to try and take some this morning" he offered to his half awake wife who was laying next to him still waking up. She mumbled something that sounded like a sure and he rolled out of bed.

When he returned he had a big plate of scrambled eggs having made only one plate so if she did get sick a whole plate wouldn't go to waste he sat on the bed and placed the tray before her. She smiled and kissed him taking one of the spoons from him and took a spoonful. She had it in her mouth maybe a couple of seconds before she was pushing the tray away from her and bolting for the bathroom once again. He shrugged and put the other spoon in the food and took a heaping spoonful. While he was waiting for her to return he finished most of the plate off.

As she returned she mumbled through a mouth full of toothpaste that maybe not yet. She disappeared again shortly after and she did it so quickly that he thought she was going to throw up again so he followed her only to find her sitting on the edge of the tub laughing at him.

"That was a dirty trick that was really dirty. I was worried because I thought you were sick again and you have never thrown up twice that close together." He scolded her and she just laughed before coming out to join him back in the room.

Once they were dressed he went up to get the spare key from MRS. Hendrickson so she knew she wouldn't need to come down anymore to look after the apartment. As he headed out he threw the cordless phone at Ashley. As he walked out he heard her talking to evidently her boss

When he came down scribbled on a note pad was the date and time of her appointment. However at first Ashley was no where in sight, "Ash," he called

"In the bedroom, looking for my name tag, my boss wants me to come in as soon as possible she is short handed and seeing as I am available right now I will go in now; she was nice enough to let me leave with zero notice last week so this is the least I can do."

Andros walked in the room and picked the tag up off of the dresser, "I brought it out of the car last night honey." He smiled handing it to her.

"Thanks, I knew I had left it somewhere but I wasn't sure where. Did you see, I have an appointment Friday afternoon at two-thirty." Ashley smiled as she took the tag from his hand and kissed him.

"I saw, if you're working, before going over to the hospital do you think you could pick me up, I would like to just come with you for the support even if we know the results all ready."

She parted from him and grabbed her coat and taking one of the pills from the box and after looking at the clock she swallowed it and ran out the door but was back quickly when she realized Andros had the keys.

LLLL

The next morning to Andros' dismay Ashley was up yet again at five-thirty however she did not have another bought the rest of the day which meant it was working but that she was probably always going to get out of bed that early for the rest of the time she was suffering with morning sickness.

LLLL

Friday afternoon came about almost too quickly for the two of them and before they knew it they were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. When Ashley was called she went up alone telling Andros he would have a better time of waiting down there and that she would be down very shortly.

After the doctor and she had talked briefly the doctor took the blood for the pregnancy test. "Alright Ashley, the tests should be in for Monday," she then asked how she would like to receive the results, "I have an opening for Monday at eleven-thirty if you would like to come in to get the results or I could call."

"Could you call we both have a very busy schedule on Mondays." Ashley replied although in truth both of them had Monday off. She just didn't want the doctor to see that she wouldn't be all that surprised with the results.

"Alright, then I will call, do you want me to call the number in your file that is listed as your home number? And after I call I will send the printed results to you through the mail if you would like."

Ashley nodded ad stood to leave, "Thank you doctor Wells my husband and I will be waiting for your call" As she left she smiled and placed her hand on her stomach once again.

During the drive home Ashley looked at Andros who was driving, "So what do you say about going out to eat at a restaurant when we get the results and inviting my parents to the official announcement, you did tell Zhane to keep his lips sealed didn't you?"

"Ah yeah doesn't mean he always listens, he is a big blabber mouth after all. Although I suspect Karone will keep him in line she has a tendency to make him behave, how I don't know and I don't think I want to know." He smiled and they drove the rest of the way in silence

LLLLL

Monday came around and it seemed to drag by waiting for the call finally it came about noon however thinking a head they did not answer and instead let the answering machine pick up. However they listened intently

"Hello this is Doctor Wells calling with your results from the test I did on Friday, I am happy to tell you that the tests came back positive and all the details will be enclosed in the envelope I am mailing to you. Also I am recommending a fantastic Ob-gyn (note spelling not sure)."

The message ended and Ashley grinned at Andros picking up the phone and called her mother at work, "Hey Mommy, I was wondering if you would agree to have dinner with Andros and I, oh and would it be alright if I invited Daddy," Ashley said in a little kids voice and then listened, "Yes Mommy, it would be at a restaurant, I know you said you would meet together if it was somewhere neutral and this would be really import to Andros and I if you could come, we are hoping Zhane and Karone will also come, so there will be other people to sit between you and Daddy." She listened again, "Alright bye then see you tonight at six at let's say Applebee's?" Ashley hung up shortly, "mom says she will come, now time to ask dad."

Picking up the phone again, "Hi daddy, I was wondering if you would have dinner with mom, Andros and I, at Applebee's and you can bring Charlie, Karone and Zhane." She listened again, "You will great then I will see you there bye daddy."

Hanging up again she picked up the phone again, "where it is a big party I am thinking I will call ahead so they be expecting us." She told Andros who was looking questioningly at her.

"Hello, this is Applebee's right? Good, I would like to let you know that my husband and I will be coming with a party of seven tonight at six. Our name will be Hammond. Ok great goodbye." Hanging up the phone for the second time she looked at Andros, "Ok it is all set tonight at six we break the ice to my parents." Twirling around into his Arms she smiled and then continued, "I can't wait and I hope they take it well. Mom is the one I am more concerned with because she always was stricter with me although dad was strict with Aaron."

LLLLL

The Afternoon flew by and Ashley soon found herself standing outside the restaurant waiting for her parents to get there. She was wrapped in a coat seeing as the February weather was still a bit nippy although she didn't feel one bit cold standing in Andros' embrace he just made all the cold melt from anywhere near them. Her mother's car was the first to pull in however her father's van was close behind.

Ashley's mother was the first to reach them, she quickly grabbed Ashley away from Andros in a hug. "Oh Ashley, you have to come visit me more often, I know I live on the other side of town from where you live but you have got to make more of an attempt."

"I promise Mom, I will try, but I have been quite busy what with my classes that I take on Tuesday and Thursday nights, my job and life it is hectic for me." Ashley smiled as Zhane and Karone ran over from the van to hug Ashley and Andros. Bill walked slowly over watching Charlie carefully for he had just recently moved to crutches having had a difficult time with his physical therapy but the doctors were sure it would not be much longer before he hit his curve and would start recovering my leaps and bounds, his therapist was even sure that by the time school began in the fall he would walk in on his own.

Going inside they were given a big table and it was decided that Ashley and Andros would sit together with her mom next to her then Karone and Zhane with Bill next to Zhane and Charlie next to Bill on the end. It was well into the meal when Ashley looked at Andros and nodded.

"Mom, Dad, Charlie," she then paused, "Karone and Zhane you already know what I am going to say." She had everyone's attention "Andros and I have an announcement." She smiled as she looked her mother in the eyes and then her father. "I'm about a month and a half Pregnant!" she exclaimed smiling leaning into Andros.

"Ashley Marie absolutely not, you may be married to him but you are still only eighteen you are not ready for the responsibilities of being a mother."

"Lynn, please. I think our daughter is more then ready, she is a very responsible young woman; she is not a little child anymore and if she and Andros feel they are ready then I say let them." Bill argued in favor of Ashley. "Lynn we were young as well when we had Katie."

"Don't mention Katie ever. Yes we were young but look at us now we can barely stand to be near each other and only agree to do this for Ashley." She said spreading her arms to indicate sitting at the table.

Ashley's head dropped ever so slightly and Andros wrapped his arm around her tighter, "Lynn, I will never let that happen to Ashley, we love each other deeply, we have a relationship that I feel will last forever, whenever I am away from her I feel like I am falling into a pit that has no bottom."

Ashley's mother just sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Fine, but I won't hesitate to step in at anytime if I feel that child is being neglected."

"Mom I won't let you down!" Ashley beamed once again with a huge smile on her face.

"Now wait a minute, I want to know the meaning of telling me that Zhane and Karone knew before me and they live under my roof." Bill said in a mock angry voice.

"Well Karone was with me when I found out and she told Zhane. It wasn't one hundred percent so I didn't let them tell you, in reality they didn't know any more then we did. Zhane is already calling the baby junior which there is no way the baby will be called that even if it is a boy." Ashley said winking to her dad so he would know that she was white lying and that he should ask Karone for the real story when Charlie wasn't around.*

When the main meal was finished Lynn who insisted on paying for her own part of the meal stood up and excused herself from the table obviously unable to sit this close to her ex any longer. the rest of them stayed around a little longer until Bill looked at his watch and realized the time, "Well I should be getting Charlie home he has school tomorrow."

Charlie groaned, "Do I have to Uncle?"

"Charlie you know the deal you get to stay home Mondays for now because of Physical therapy but you must go to school Tuesdays though Fridays." Bill scolded

"Who do you have Charlie?" Andros asked curiously

"I have MRS. Dunne, I think she is an alright teacher except she won't let me wear a cape in school and pretending to be a super hero is one of the things that makes me feel better when people make fun of me."

"Well do you think you can do me a favor, you remember my little sister Arlee, she visited that class a few times while she was visiting, do you think you can tell everyone that she misses them and says hello? And you know that not all superhero's wear capes, look at the power rangers have you ever seen one with a cape?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. While Bill mouthed thank-you to Andros for his encouragement of the boy because now he seemed eager to head home and get ready for the next day.

Although Bill then remembered one thing he was going to ask, "So did you hear about the newest team of Rangers? Apparently they are based out of a town to the north called Mariner bay and rumor has it that they are military based. What are your thoughts on this Andros, you being a ranger buff and all?"

"Well it is definitely different, but to talk more would take hours and you want to get Charlie home, we can talk another time on the topic." Andros explained standing up and helping Ashley up. They had already paid the tab so they all were free to go.

As they were driving home Andros looked at Ashley, "well that went well despite your mother not liking the idea."

"Yes but I thought it might be like that, that is the type of person she is and is very afraid of people making the same mistakes." Ashley smiled across the dark car.

"Tell me about Katie, I have heard that name before but no one has ever gone into detail about her." Andros whispered from the drivers seat.

"Katie was my older sister, I don't know much about her except for the fact that I look a lot like her or so my mom says. Shortly after I was born she was playing in the front yard and my mom was paying more attention to me so she didn't see Katie run out in front of the car that was speeding down the road. Before she could do anything it was too late. My mother was young as she said and from that point on her and dad's relationship fell apart." Ashley said in a barely audible voice, "Katie was only three when her life was ripped from her and my mom has never forgiven herself for not paying closer attention." Ashley then dropped her head and rode the rest of the drive in silence.


	26. five months and a wedding

**Five months and a wedding**

Five Months, that was the first thought that came to Ashley's mind as she rolled over that morning, today would make five months since she and Andros tied the knot and made her pregnancy five months along. It had only been recent that she had stopped having any signs of morning sickness although she was still taking the pills to be on the safe side, she would stop soon though because it said not to take after fifth month.

She was alone in getting ready this morning, Andros had to cover an early shift for someone and had been out since four-thirty but he had switched so that they could spend the day together before she had to go to her fitting for Karone's wedding that was coming up on the coming Saturday. She and Zhane were having a more traditional wedding. They deserved it, Andros had had to go get Kina and Rabin earlier that week. Arlee had also come and was currently sleeping in the other room; however she would have to go back the day after wedding because she was missing school. She wasn't sure on what Karone was feeling about her mother missing her wedding but Ankara had made some bogus plans to keep her and Doran from having to come to Karone's wedding which would mean that they wouldn't have to come to Earth again so soon. Bill having taken her and Zhane under his wing offered to give her away at the wedding and she agreed, she had started seeing him like a father.

The fitting Ashley groaned, she was now wearing totally maternity clothes and was getting bigger by the day or so she felt. Standing up she tugged on a maternity dress and went into the kitchen to make Arlee something for breakfast before she ran off for the morning with Erin and Shane who were on their spring break, they had done this the day before as well however Ashley had told her to be back by noon so they could go to the fitting.

Ashley started to walk out of the bedroom however she found her self sitting down on the bed with her hand on her round stomach, "Calm down in there what do you think my uterus is, a rubber jumping house." She whispered to her stomach.

LLLL

Ashley and Arlee walked into the dress shop, "excuse me? We are here for a fitting." Ashley asked holding onto Arlee's hand.

The woman behind the counter looked quite obnoxious and she was filing her nails and looked uninterested in the customers, "party name?"

"Oh Uhh Hammond," Zhane had taken the name Hammond to fit in with his sister.

"Gertrude," the woman howled toward the back in a nasally voice, "Some people for the Hammond party is here."

A woman ran from the back room and beckoned them to follow her over towards the fitting rooms where she brought a bunch of dresses in various sizes. She turned and looked at Ashley before clucking her tongue, "No, no this won't do at all, I was expecting someone who was not obviously so far along." She acted in a very nosy manner. "How far along are you dear, I was told five months but obviously you are about I would say seven."

"I'm sorry? Today makes five months," Ashley turned around to face the woman who was busy gathering up all the dresses that had been picked out in Ashley's supposed size. After bustling around the store she came back with several dresses that were larger and looked similar to what Karone wanted for her wedding theme.

"You first," she said indicating to Ashley, "you are going to be my hardest problem today, how am I ever going to get you in the right dress." She then indicated to Arlee and told her that she would be much easier to fit.

It took several dresses before Ashley found one that would even remotely fit and even then it would need severe alteration which the woman went about doing as she had Arlee try on a couple dresses all of which fit her pretty much perfectly but in the end it was decided on a pale lilac purple and silvery dress that looked the best on her.

Finally as the clock was nearing three the two walked out of the store knowing what they would be wearing come Saturday evening. Walking to the car Ashley had a brainstorm, she had not been by the youth center in several weeks and was dying for one of Ernie's smoothies, "Arlee lets go celebrate our finally being done with that place and go get a smoothie at the youth center." Arlee smiled and jumped into the backseat of the car for the short ride down the street.

Walking into the building Ernie was behind the counter and once he saw Ashley and Arlee he got excited having not seen Ashley around for a while, "Well Hello, haven't seen you two around, How can I help you today?"

"Hey Ernie, Arlee and I were just at a dress fitting for Karone's wedding and I remembered I haven't been by here in a while." Ashley smiled

"Well it is a nice surprise, and may I add you look marvelous, I had heard a rumor from some people you were pregnant but I had no idea it was true." When he said some people he drifted his eyes over near the training equipment where Ashley saw Carlos and she shot a death glare his way.

"Yes, I am very pregnant, and I am craving one of your smoothies right about now!" Ashley exclaimed with a smile

Ernie took their order and the two of them went to sit and wait. Carlos came over and sat down next to them with a laugh and Ashley turned her wrath on him, "Watch it Valertes I may be five months and not able to chase you but I will not be afraid to deal my wrath on you." She laughed looking at him as he jumped up from the chair he had been straddling.

LLLL

Saturday morning As Ashley was rolling out of bed the phone rang, it was the stupid dress shop she wished Karone had never gone through. Apparently they were almost done with the alterations and for later that day and wanted to check them on her, "why does Karone have to have wedding when I am five months pregnant she could have waited till this baby is born and I can fit into a normal dress." She moaned to Andros who was still in bed just rolled over and smiled.

"she's my sister and is eager to marry Zhane like we were so eager to marry."

"Come on get up, your coming with me this time, we have to pick up your tuxedo anyway from the rental shop, they called last night and said it was in." Ashley batted away the blankets and tried to pull him out of bed.

"Alright, alright I am up." Andros replied sitting up, "what about Arlee?"

"She came in while you were still sleeping, she has gone upstairs to watch cartoons with the twins seeing as it is raining and they can't go outside. Hopefully the sun comes out by this afternoon; I don't want Karone to have a wet and dreary wedding." Ashley said walking to the small window in their room.

A short time later, Andros left a note for Arlee just in case she came back into the apartment while they were out. Ashley was just putting her coat on and about the head out the door when Andros handed her his rain coat, "it is a bit chilly out there and I don't want you or the baby getting sick."

"Andros' I will be fine my rain coat is plenty warm enough, you should wear your own, anyways it isn't like I am going for a half hour run in the rain besides this is an insulated top of the line coat already." Ashley said calmly setting his jacket in his hands and kissed him, "the baby will be fine."

"If you're sure, I am just worried." Andros hugged her

"I am sure. Now lets go so we can get back before lunch."

LLLL

As they left the shop Ashley felt confident that the dress would actually fit her despite having to make a few more adjustments to it, she couldn't wait to put on the dress later. They had even seen Arlee's dress, it now had flowers all over it seeing as she was going to be the flower girl. Next stop was the tuxedo rental shop. Andros made Ashley sit in the car while he ran in because he was unable to get a parking spot close to the store however he made it a quick trip in and was out with the bag before Ashley could get too bored in the car. Although with the baby kicking she wondered how she ever got the chance to relax. Since it had found its mobility about a week ago it had been all over her uterus kicking in almost every direction.

When Andros returned he found Ashley wincing from the babies kicks. "Ash, you alright?"

"Yah, the baby just kicked extremely hard in two places which is odd, I think this kid is going to definitely be a fighter. I have been thinking, I know I said I didn't want to find the gender out but I am beginning to think that I should so I can find out whose footsteps the kid is going to follow in. It would also be nice to stop calling it kid, speaking of which regardless we should start to think of a name." Ashley said rubbing her stomach as a blow was well placed close to her kidneys and she muttered calm down.

"At least you can say that he or she is not doing it when you are sleeping, that would probably take more away from your sleep." Andros smiled and place his hand on her round belly.

"Yes but I hope they calm down for the wedding, or I am not going to be able to stand during the ceremony. Could you imagine the faces I would be making from the violent kicks, you would think that this kid is already a ranger and on its quest to stop evil."

LLLL

The wedding was set for four in the afternoon so at two Ashley and Arlee were at the church in the back with the rest of the party getting ready. Karone looked gorgeous in her dress and the hair dresser was a friend of Tanya's and she was doing a marvelous job on their hair.

Ashley stood next to Karone being her maid of honor during the ceremony. Arlee yet again made a wonderful flower girl and Charlie on his crutches did really well as the ring bearer. The baby was fairly quiet with only a few small taps every now and then. Ashley could imagine that it was naptime finally.

The wedding was beautiful and Karone was just perfect beside Zhane as they walked out of the church. Their honey moon would consist of oh help them taking the mega-ship with Arlee, Aaron, Kina and Rabin back to KO-35 and then taking off for a week to see the hot spots of the galaxy. However everyone that didn't know about the whole ranger thing thought they were going to New Zealand which made Ashley laugh.

LLLL

"Ashley, I know you have denied this up till now but I think now it is necessary that I perform an ultra sound, I am just concerned with your measurements, if everything is alright with the baby then there is nothing to worry about however your weight and measurements point to a pregnancy of about seven months not of five." Dr. Michaels explained

Ashley nodded and Andros who had taken time off to come with Ashley this time around squeezed her hand. "We were both thinking the same thing Doctor." Andros said looking at the doctor.

"Well, I can do it right now; I have the equipment here with me and we have the time left in your time slot." Ashley nodded and Andros helped her up and over to the table.

LLL

It was only a couple of minutes later when as Dr Michaels was doing the ultra-sound and had the screen turned away seeing as Ashley was still adamant about not knowing the babies genders, "Well, there is our problem," the doctor frowned a bit which got Ashley worried.

"What's wrong with my baby doctor?" Ashley squeezed Andros' hand some more while he stared at the doctor.

"Well, there isn't really a problem with the babies." The doctor smiled and looked again

Andros' mouth dropped, "wait did you just say babies, as in more then one?" Ashley looked at him and gasped and then at the doctor

"Yes I did use the plural because it looks like twins however the way they're positioned there could very possibly be a third, I will have to do follow up exams, to know for sure, so why don't we schedule another appointment for in two weeks so we can see if they have moved any. I assume, you still want to keep the genders a secret?"

Ashley looked at Andros but nodded hesitantly until Andros also nodded then answered, "Yes, we still want to be surprised even if it means we have to possible think up six names we would want our children to have." Ashley answered in a very determined manner.

"Alright then, I will see you in two weeks from today same time alright," the doctor responded as she walked over to her desk to write Ashley into her book.

Andros, helped her up, "well I think that solves the thought that the baby is hyperactive, all the kicking is better explained with multiple babies kicking in there."

Ashley glared at him, "I think, I can handle the thought of twins, but the possibility of triplets scares me, can I be a good enough mother to three children who will have the same needs at the same time?" she then broke down in his arms crying.

"Ashley, it will work out, anyways, she said the possibility of a third baby was very slim, so let us just think from there. We can start with thinking up names and if it does happen that there are three children you know we have a strong group of friends that would help us no matter the circumstance." Andros held on to her letting her let her frustration out on him.

LLLL

Two weeks passed and they had agreed to wait on the deciding of names till after this ultra sound that would happen on this day. Andros again came with Ashley. Dr. Michaels told her that if this ultrasound was inconclusive they would have to try other methods to determine whether it was two or three babies.

Luckily though soon after the doctor started searching for the babies she announced that they had shifted enough, so, she could tell that there were only the two and not the third that she had suspected in the first ultrasound.

Ashley sighed and squeezed Andros' hand. Andros smiled back at her, "So it is officially twins right?" he asked sounding relieved, although he knew he would be happy either way having twins or triplets.

Walking out of the office a short while later Ashley leaned into his embrace, "Twins Andros? are you sure your really ready for this, this isn't just one baby but two."

"Yah, Ash as long as they don't turn out anything like Aaron or Zhane or even those two upstairs from us Erin or Shane, although out of those two I prefer Aaron and Zhane."

"Andros they will be our children and with you as their father, I think they will be excellent children if Arlee is any indicator on how good a father you can be, you did raise and take care of her when you were only ten years old." Ashley smiled and climbed into the car once they reached it.


	27. siv months and names

**Six months and names**

"Andros I am six months pregnant, we need to start getting serious on names here," Ashley playfully hit him for wisecracking a name once again as they lay in bed one night.

"I am trying to be serious but all my name suggestions you are shooting down."

"Well maybe I don't want to name my kids earth names maybe I like the creative sounding Kerovian names. Just because I am from earth does not mean the children need to reflect that. In fact wouldn't it be better if they had Kerovian names if they are to follow in your families important steps. If they had earth names it would just draw attention to them more. I say right now we name them with Kerovian names." Ashley begged placing her hand on her stomach "I think our soccer player is restless." She smiled

"How do you know which one it is?" Andros rolled over

"One kicks and I have started calling him or her, the soccer player and the other seems to bounce so I call him or her the dancer" Ashley smiled moving Andros' hand over the spot where the baby was kicking.

Andros laughed as he felt her stomach feeling the soft little kicks patter into his hand until one seemed more violent which made Ashley cringe a bit, "evidently soccer player doesn't like daddy's hand there." She smiled moving his hand and placing her hand in its place and at once by her expression the kicks seemed to subside.

"So really this time Ashley I was thinking for a girls name we name her Katie," Andros looked at her and at the expression her face got he reworded himself, "it's an old Kerovian tradition."

"Explain Andros?" Ashley growled, "I don't like the idea of naming one of these children after my dead sister not only would that cause untold grief, not to mention Katie is an earth name."

"Just listen alright," Andros whispered stroking Ashley's hair, "On KO-35 if a young child dies and another child of the same gender is born then that child gets a hyphenated name. you see Kin-Won's real name is Won but he had a brother who died at an early age named Kin so he got Kin's name along with his own. However it is up to the child to decide if they want to be known by the first name. As Kin-Won grew up he was known as just Won at least until he was old enough to decide for himself what name he wanted to be called by. So our daughter would have Katie for a name but it would just be there for formalities she would go by whatever name we gave her as a second name. If she got older and so decided she wanted to be called Katie then she could take Katie as her name or she could totally drop Katie from her name and go just by the second name that we give her." Andros explained looking at Ashley to see that she was half asleep, "Ash?"

"Umm hmm Andros," she said groggily, "I like it now can I go to sleep the babies are finally being quiet."

"Yes of course." Andros reached over and turned the light off and laid down not knowing when he went to sleep only knowing when he was awoken and it wasn't by Ashley. She was sound asleep to his surprise it was Zhane, "Zhane what the heck are you doing here at three-thirty in the morning no less!" Andros sat bolt straight in bed and looked at his clock. "Zhane you should be home in bed with my sister you married her after all." He said in a hushed holler being careful not to wake Ashley.

"Actually Karone is being quite moody and kicked me out of bed so I broke the no teleporting rule and came over here forgetting that it was three thirty and that you would be asleep." Zhane apologized

"Zhane you nut case how could you think I wouldn't be sleeping I do have to be up in a few hours for work." Andros stood up and showed Zhane out of his room and once outside he shut the door softly, "Now why is Karone cranky this time?"

"I don't know she stuck me on the couch this evening complaining about missing her period and not being ready for it." Zhane shrugged

"You idiot, Karone is Saying she might be pregnant and doesn't think she is ready for it." Andros shoved him out the door, "Zhane you get my sister pregnant and you had better grow up fast or you will have hell to pay from me. Good night Zhane" Andros shut the door on Zhane and went back to bed to find Ashley awake.

"Andros? What was that about?" she said sitting up

"Go back to sleep Ash, it was only Zhane being an idiot." Andros said sitting back down on the bed.

"What was Zhane doing here at three-thirty in the morning?" Ashley asked still a bit groggily.

"Evidently Karone might be pregnant and she is mad at Zhane so she made him sleep on the couch so he was here looking for retaliation." Andros reached over and stroked Ashley's hand.

"Zhane has to grow up." Ashley agreed as she laid back down, "I will go over there in the morning and see if I can straighten her out." Ashley as she closed her eyes going back to sleep.

LLLL

The next either of them knew was they were waking up to the alarm going off on their clock. Ashley groaned and shut off the alarm as she looked at Andros, "Honey, its time to get up, thanks to that brother in-law of ours getting us up in the middle of the night we didn't get as good of a sleep as we wanted.

Stretching Andros set up, "is it really morning already?" he looked at the clock, "Zhane is so dead if he ever tries that again."

Ashley laughed and sat up in bed and rubbed her stomach whispering good morning to it.

"At least one of us is in a good mood this morning." Andros said sitting up before standing up and going into the bathroom.

LLLL

"Andros, can I have the keys so I can go to work?" Ashley asked coming into the security office, "I know you are worried about me driving but I really need to go to work today."

"Ashley, yes I am worried and I know you should start taking it easy so if I promise to let you take the car today you will put in for your maternity leave as soon as possible and after today you will get a ride from someone. For example I believe Cassie doesn't have morning classes and her dormitory is not to far from here."

"Andros, seriously I am fine," Ashley sighed and looked at his serious face before responding, "Fine!" she sighed out; and took the keys from his hand as she did so.

LLLL

After work Ashley drove over to her dad's where Karone and Zhane were still temporarily living although they were looking for their own apartment they might not have to. There was talk of her dad moving with Charlie into the house Charlie's parents had left behind in Briarwood at the end of the summer and she and Andros might get the house while Karone and Zhane got the apartment.

When she knocked on the door Charlie managed to hobble to the door first on one crutch which was all he was using now, "Ashley, what are you doing here?"

"I have a bone to pick with that wonderful brother in-law of mine." Ashley smiled and Charlie let her in and he headed back to the living room while she headed through the breezeway which was the front entrance that also led to the stairway up to the apartment over the garage

Knocking on the door she heard feet run down the stairs to let her in. when the door opened Karone stood there with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed, "well that is a real imposing face Karone, how about letting me your favorite sister in law in? my feet are killing me, I just got off of work and I just want to sit down the baby I have termed the dancer was really bouncy today."

"Come on in, I'm sorry but I am having a bad day. Sorry that I acted so imposing."

"Karone you are having a bad day? You only think you are pregnant, what do you think I am going through, I am pregnant and I am going to have twins." Ashley protested

"What how do you know what I am guessing, I haven't even taken an at home test yet." Karone protested bringing a glass of water over from the kitchen area as Ashley sat down on the couch

"You can call it an early wake up call from your oh so loving husband. What were you thinking making him sleep on the couch?" Karone looked at Ashley, "I know you know what I am talking about, well he was in our apartment at three thirty this morning wanting to talk to Andros."

"What are you serious? I never heard him leave last night; normally I wake up if that door opens because its hinges squeal."

"Oh he never left the apartment that way. He left via teleporting." Ashley said whispering so she could ensure any little ears that might be spying on them unknowingly.

"What!" Karone said as she sat down and looked at Ashley. "You are not serious I know he can be stupid but I had no idea he would do that." Karone berated herself.

"Karone it is not a problem, although Andros did say if he ever does it again he can expect to die a painfully annoying death." Ashley smiled looking at her.

"I will be sure to remember that" Karone giggled then turned serious, "have you thought of a name?"

"No, not really unless you call deciding that the children are going to be named with Kerovian names and if one of these children turn out to be a girl her name will have the prefix Katie." Ashley explained

"Really!" Karone looked so excited, "that will be a huge step for you but I have to ask what will it mean for your parents? Your father knows the full truth about Andros and I, but what will you tell your mother it seems she still can't get over Katie's death and she doesn't know about Andros." her excitement dropped as she reached the part about Ashley's mom.

"Don't worry I will talk to her and explain to her in the conditions of the fib we tell everyone." Ashley exclaimed patting Karone's knee as she stood up slowly, "Call me if you want any support when you finally decide to find out aright."

"Yes Ashley all though I think I would like to find out on KO-35, Zhane and I have some business to attend to within the month and I haven't exactly gotten over the rudimentary treatments doctors here on earth use. Even though my mother has me banned from her house I would like to move back to KO-35 for the duration of my first pregnancy, you know so I can at least be close to my family. But don't worry Zhane and I will work all the details out and when we do you and Andros will be the first to know our plans." Ashley nodded and walked down the stairs running into Zhane in the process, who had just gotten back from his job with the local cable company.

LLLL

Ashley walked into the apartment to find Andros sitting at the computer with a baby name site open, "Andros what are you doing? I thought we agreed no earth based names, just Kerovian names." Ashley stated

"That is where you are a bit confused Ash, where did Kerovian's come from?"

"Uhh, Earth!" she gasped looking at her husband.

"Exactly Ash, and to prove my case look here, most of the names you are familiar with on KO-35 are right here on this site they are obscure names in this country but they exist in the world still today, see here is my name, it can either be French or Greek depending how you look at it and…" he click the link, "it means manly."

Ashley hit him because of the look of over-joyment on his face at the earth meaning of his name, "you might be sweet but you can be so idiotic like most other guys when you want to be," Ashley laughed

"What! On KO-35 my name means overcome tribulation, so you and I make a list of names and then after I will go to the registry on KO-35 and check the availability of names, I did that for Arlee when I was ten." Andros stated

"Andros what is the registry?" Ashley looked at him.

"On KO-35 we don't use last names remember," Ashley nodded, "So we have the registry where parents go to check availability of names and how many people have each name and where in the colony they live, it is so no two children living in their native region will have the chance of having the same name." Andros paused, "However the list may not be accurate seeing as the colony is still turned upside down from the war and people that have had their homes destroyed have been relocated to different regions, I can only hope that the list is being straightened out somewhat."

"Andros whatever, it will be fine with whatever we are able to come up with, I just want our children to have Kerovian names. Something so they can fit in with Kerovian society if that is the life they choose."

"Well then my two cents say we should give them middle names that are normal earth names so if they choose to live their live on earth they can have a name to go by that won't get them stared at." Andros smiled.

"Have you ever heard of nicknames?" Ashley asked kissing him. "Anyways if one of the babies does end up having Katie's name she is all set for her future if she decides to live her life on Earth, and some how I doubt a son of yours would leave your footsteps, he holds an important part in Kerovian tradition."

"That doesn't mean anything, my father is a second son, his older brother advocated, I have never met him, he chose a life as a pacifist and won't have anything to do with my father or his family because of the ranger tradition. Some things cannot be avoided and as much as we would like it to happen."

"Andros, tell me this, is it true that no matter how deep our relationship goes I will always be uncovering something from your past."

"Ashley, what can I say I am private with my information even with you. I promise if something is important I will tell you, no if ands or buts you just have to trust me but I think we established that a while ago," Ashley nodded with a few tears in her eyes but she wiped them and hugged him

* * *

AN: So this is it for the time being. I have updated the story as far as I have the material for. I have moved the file to my in progress folder on my computer so you can be assured that at some point in the near future I will at least cap off this story in some form. I have some ideas brewing although I can tell you that they are slightly different then what I think I had in mind for the story way back when.


End file.
